Now and Forever
by silver-crescent1
Summary: Read inside in the prologue to get the summary. I don't have enough room here. Please r/r. Thanx =p
1. Character List

Hello readers! This is my character list (duh!). Of course, as we all know, I (sadly) do NOT own Sailor Moon. That credit belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Please don't sue me cause I don't have any money! Some of the new characters belong to Kaylienne and to Lady (I am merely borrowing them). In fact, my story is kinda based off their fics The Making of a Queen (by Kaylienne, very good story, I recommend it if you haven't read it yet) and Soul Mates (by Lady, also very good). This is my first fan fic, so please bear with me and be nice, but don't hold back if you find a mistake or problem. Well, on to the characters!  
  
  
  
Character List – Now and Forever  
  
silver_crescent  
  
Serena – 23; married to Darien; daycare worker; 2 months pregnant with Rini; lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Sailor Moon, Princess Serena; powers: silver crystal, moon spiral heart scepter, telepathy, ancient moon magics; abilities: read and speak ancient moon language, talk to past and future people in dreams, learn about her past in dreams  
  
Darien – 26; married to Serena; owns computer company; alias: Tuxedo Mask, Prince Darien (Endymion); powers: deadly roses, golden laser whip strip; abilities: sense if Serena in danger, healing powers; Rini's dad  
  
Rei – 23; dating Justin; song writer/singer; lives at temple; alias: Sailor Mars; powers: mars fire ignite, mars fireballs charge, mars celestial fire surround, mars firebird strike; abilities: fire readings, meditations, sense evil  
  
Justin – 26; dating Rei; builder/owns building company; lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Jadeite; powers: metamorphic rocks pulverize; abilities: martial arts, builds things  
  
Ami – 23; dating Zachary; doctor at Tokyo General Hospital; lives in Odiaba; alias: Sailor Mercury; powers: bubbles blast, ice bubbles blast, ice bubbles freeze, shine aqua illusion; abilities: super smart, computer whiz  
  
Zachary – 26; dating Ami; sci-fi writer; lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Zoisite; powers: cataclysmic forest amalgamate; abilities: martial arts  
  
Leta – 23; dating Nathan; chef at Silver Millennium; lives in Odiaba; alias: Sailor Jupiter; powers: thunder crash, supreme thunder crash, thunder dragon soar, thunder bolt zap; abilities: strong, martial arts  
  
Nathan – 26; dating Leta; chef/owns restaurant (Silver Millennium); lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Nephlite; powers: boreal turbulence encumber; abilities: martial arts  
  
Mina – 23; dating Kenjo; actress; lives in Odiaba; alias: Sailor Venus; powers: crescent beam smash, love chain encircle; abilities: fast, agile  
  
Kenjo – 26; dating Mina; expert on covert operations; lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Kunzite; powers: searing molten magma blaze; abilities: martial arts  
  
Amara – 25; dating Galen; black-belt/works for Galen & Ashe; lives at Senshi Manor; alias: Sailor Uranus; powers: world shaking; abilities: martial arts  
  
Galen – 28; dating Amara; owns security business with Ashe; lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Falcon; powers: steel talons slash, energy totems; abilities: martial arts  
  
Michelle – 25; dating Ashe; musician; lives at Senshi Manor; alias: Sailor Neptune; powers: deep submerge; abilities: agile, fast  
  
Ashe – 28; dating Michelle; owns security business with Galen; lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Wolf; powers: deadly force smash, energy totems; abilities: martial arts  
  
Hotaru – 18; dating Drake; student; lives at Tomoe House; alias: Sailor Saturn; powers: silent glaive; abilities: healing; Tamara's mother  
  
Drake – 23; dating Hotaru; pilot; lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Lynx; powers: blazing claw strike, energy totems; abilities: martial arts; Tamara's father  
  
Trista – 26; dating Logan; fashion designer; lives at Senshi Manor; alias: Sailor Pluto; powers: deadly scream; abilities: see future, control time (only by queen's orders)  
  
Logan – 28; dating Trista; weight lifter; lives at Silver Millennium; alias: Kodiak; powers: feral grip rip, energy totems; abilities: martial arts  
  
Luna – cat guardian, "married" to Artemis  
  
Artemis – cat guardian, "married" to Luna  
  
Rhys – Queen Selenity's childhood friend, warrior of De'tasha (Saa), Serena's "uncle"; Ashley's "Dad"; owns astrology museum  
  
Asa – Queen Selenity's childhood friend, Dei of De'tasha (Saa), Serena's "uncle"  
  
Tao-kun – like a father to Queen Selenity, leader of De'tasha (Saa), Serena's "grandfather" (Baba)  
  
Ashley – 23; engaged to Andrew; Asa's daughter; owns a coffee shop  
  
Andrew – 26, engaged to Ashley; doctor with Ami  
  
Kale – Beryl & Doom Phantom's daughter; Ashley's mother; Serena's "auntie"  
  
Queen Selenity – spirit of Serena's mother; dead queen of moon  
  
Isabel – Serena's "Earth" mom  
  
Frank – Serena's "Earth" dad  
  
Sammy – Serena's "Earth" brother  
  
Rini – Darien & Serena's future daughter; sometimes Sailor Mini Moon; 15; dating Helios  
  
Tamara – Hotaru & Drake's future daughter; 9  
  
Joe – Serena's Canadian friend, likes Molly, 25  
  
Dr. Williams – Joe's dad; astrology teacher at Tokyo University and AP astrology at Crossroads High (Victor)  
  
Robin – Joe's mom  
  
Dr. Anderson – Ami's mom (Elizabeth)  
  
Grandpa – Rei's grandfather  
  
Dr. Tomoe – Hotaru's dad  
  
Robert & Emily – Mina's parents  
  
Anna – Leta's mom  
  
Molly – Serena's old friend; likes Joe, 23  
  
Helios – Rini's boyfriend; alias: Pegasus; ruler of Elysian; 17 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Credit for the series goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC, and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Some characters belong to Kaylienne and lady. The rest are mine. This story line is mine.  
  
Setting: This fan fic takes place in 2005, the year the earth goes into a state of dormancy until the 30th century. It tells of the scouts and the generals' last few months as normal people (when nobody knew their aliases), how they lived in the timeless void waiting for Serena to claim the throne, and the first few months in Crystal Tokyo. There will also be dreams telling the past of the moon kingdom and royal family. This is my first fan fic, so I might get a little carried away. Happy reading! And please r/r! ;p  
  
Author's Note: To understand my fic, you kinda need to be familiar with Sailor Moon. Italicized text is a time or place change. Signifies a thought.  
  
  
  
Now and Forever  
  
Prologue  
  
silver_crescent  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the moon – The Royal Moon Gardens, the past  
  
A stranger arrives in the royal gardens. A startled Serena gasps, "Who are you?! What do you want?!" The stranger simply smiles, noticing the similarities between Selene and this young girl. How old could this girl be? Not more than 10 years old.   
  
He suddenly looks to the garden entrance, alerted by the sound of footsteps. Some one must have heard this girl's gasp. Moments later, royal guards appear. A soldier says to the stranger, "Come with us now, without a fight." Not wanting to cause any trouble, the stranger surrenders. All of a sudden a familiar voice rings out, "It's alright, Galen. He's an old friend of the queen's. Return to your posts at once." With a simple "Yes sir," the guards disappear.  
  
The girl runs to the new arrival, grateful he's there. Then, the stranger, noting the change in the girl's behavior, comments, "It's been a long time, hasn't it? And who's the pretty little girl? Selene's daughter perhaps?"  
  
The girl looks up at her confidant and asks, "What is he talking about, Uncle Asa? Who is he? Does he really know Mother? Why is he here?" With a kind smile, Asa replies, "I believe you should ask your mother to explain all of this to you." Not satisfied with his answer, the girl begins, "But…."  
  
However, she is interrupted by a guard announcing her mother's arrival. "Your majesty." The queen, having heard her daughter's question, answered by simply saying, "It is nice to see you again, Tao." "And you, Selene. Or is it Queen Serenity now?" Tao asks.  
  
"To my friends from the De'tasha, I am still Selene. Others who have not known me very long call my Serenity, Queen of the Moon. Are you just visiting or are you here to stay?" the queen replies. "The De'tasha have been disbanded. I am now a traveler looking for a place to call home." Tao says.  
  
The queen realizes for the first time that Tao's clothes are ragged and torn. Her heart breaks as she thinks of what her friend must be going through. With sincerity in her voice, she says, "Tao, would you please consider calling the moon your home. I am looking for an experienced warrior to lead and train my guards. I am sure Asa and Rhys will enjoy your companionship once more." Tao smiles at her and gratefully accepts her offer. Then, out of curiosity, he asks, "Now tell me, who is that young girl over there? She called Asa her uncle."  
  
Serenity's hand flies to her mouth as she realizes she forgot to introduce her daughter. "Oh dear. Please forgive me. This is Serena, my daughter. She is 11 years old today. Asa and Rhys let her call them "uncle". What do you want her to call you?"  
  
"It's okay, Selene. She is beautiful." Tao says. Then, he turns to Serena and says, "Serena, my name is Tao-kun. It's nice to meet you. What would you like to call me? I'll let you pick a nickname for me." Smiling at this, Serena replies, "I am glad to meet you. A nickname for you? Hmmm…I know! I will call you Baba." Tao raises his eyebrows but accepts Serena's nickname.  
  
Then, a shrill noise makes Serena jump!  
  
February 14, 2005  
  
Serena's suite at the Silver Millennium  
  
Serena awakes with a start at the sound of her alarm. The digital clock reads 9:01A.M. She groans, but slowly gets out of bed. She must hurry if she wants to arrive at her family's house early for the Valentine's Day party. After taking a quick shower and dressing, she runs out her door and towards the elevator.  
  
She's almost to the elevator when Ashe calls to her. Serena turns around and smiles at him. "Serena, where are you going to so early in the morning?" he asks. Knowing there was no way around it, Serena quickly explains her plans to Ashe. A few minutes later, she is in her car and waiting to turn left onto First St., the street that runs in front of the Silver Millennium.  
  
While she drives to her parents' house, she thinks of how she will tell them about Darien and their engagement. It was sooo romantic the way he proposed to me! I can't believe we're finally going to get married. Finally, Serena decided to tell her parents the whole story, starting with when they met and then gently saying that, as of yesterday, they were engaged.  
  
She sighs, realizing she had just pulled up to her parents' house. This isn't gonna be easy - or pretty. After a few deep breaths, Serena gets out of her car and calmly walks to the door. Before she has time to think, the door opens to reveal her less than happy dad. Uh oh! This doesn't look good. I wonder what happened to make Dad so mad.   
  
"Hi, Dad." Serena says cheerfully. "How have you guys been? I can't believe it's already Valentine's Day."  
  
"Come in, Serena. We were just about to sit down in the living room and watch a tape. I think you'll find this tape very interesting." was her dad's reply.  
  
After following her father to the living room, Serena took a seat on the couch next to her mother. When her dad pushed play, she was confused, until she saw yesterday's date in the bottom right hand corner of the screen. This is from Darien's apartment building. Since when did they put in security cameras? And how did Dad get a copy? Then she understood her father. I must be on this tape. Dad must have already watched it and seen me enter Darien's apartment and then not leave until late. It's not my fault. I didn't know he was gonna propose to me. Serena's family watched the tape without interruptions. And then it happened. Darien's door opened. They came out together. He walked Serena to the elevator and then gave her a passionate good-bye kiss, which was caught on tape. Then, the tape ended. Serena nervously glanced at her father. His face showed his anger. Hmm. I wonder if his ears will steam. The whole room was silent. Everybody was looking at Serena. This silence is nerve-wracking. Who's gonna break the stillness? And that's when her dad blew it.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WHO IS THAT DEVIANT? WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT HIM HOME YET? I'LL TELL YOU WHY. YOU DON'T THINK HE'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR US TO MEET." her dad yelled. The anger lining his voice made her flinch. She tried to remain calm, but the tension proved to strong for her to overcome.  
  
"WE JUST STARTED DATING AGAIN, DAD. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? BRING HIM HOME WHILE I WAS IN CANADA? WE GOT BACK TOGETHER IN JANUARY. WE JUST STARTED TO GET SERIOUS AGAIN. GIVE ME A BREAK. I WANTED TO GIVE OUR RELATIONSHIP SOME TIME TO STREGTHEN BEFORE I BROUGHT HIM HERE TO BE YELLED AT!" Serena yelled back to her father.  
  
Her dad opened his mouth to respond, but her mother stopped him. "No, Frank. We need to stay calm. Yelling won't do us any good. Now, Serena, when were you going to tell us about this boy?"  
  
Before Serena could answer her mom, Frank said, "Isabel, we need to lay down the law. If we don't, Serena and Sammy will think that they can step all over us. I don't care if they believe I'm old-fashioned, but neither of our children will date a person we do not know and approve of."  
  
That's it. I've had it. Serena thought. Aloud all she said was, "WHAT!" just as Sammy, who was sitting on the floor, said, "Why am I being punished for something Serena did?" Her father smirked at this. He said, "That's right Serena. I will not allow you to see that deviant again. Do you hear me? Never again! I will not raise hoodlums!"  
  
Jumping up, Serena yelled, "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M AN ADULT NOW AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DATE MY BOYFRIEND." With that, she stormed out of the house, jumped into her car, and sped off. While she drove she thought about her recent dreams and the fight. Great! Now I'm dreaming about my past as a princess and just now I fought like I was the moon princess. I think it's time Luna, the scouts, and the generals learned about my dreams. At least Darien can help me when I tell them. I'm glad I told him about them when they started. With that thought stuck in her mind, she pulled over to the side of the road and contacted the others to schedule a meeting at the temple. 


	3. Chapter 1: Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC, and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Btw, I said this in the character list, but in case you've forgotten, I also borrowed characters from Kaylienne and lady. The rest are mine, as is this story line. Oh, look. I rhymed.  
  
AN – Thanx to elektra who has supported me in posting my fic. I will only post the first four chapters. If I get enough of a response (and good response, not flames, although I will read all my reviews), I will continue with the story. I will accept any suggestions you have for the story. Please r/r. Happy reading! =D  
  
Key: is for thoughts. Italics are for time and place changes. That's all, I think. On with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Wedding Bells Are Ringing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hino Temple  
  
Serena rushed up the Hino Temple steps. She had just contacted all of her friends and was a little annoyed at them. When she reached the main temple area, she was surprised to see only Rei, Trista, Luna, and Lita. Where is everybody? It's almost 10:00A.M. The girls and Artemis better not be late. I have to go repeat the meeting to the guys at noon.   
  
Noticing her agitated look, Luna asked, "What is wrong, Serena? You look worried and spent." Serena smiled at Luna, "You know me to well, Luna. I'm okay." The cat guardian didn't believe Serena, but Luna wisely kept her mouth shut. Serena was grateful.  
  
The sound of car doors closing filled the small group's ears. They turned toward the steps just as Amara, Michelle, and Ami reached the top. Before pleasantries could be exchanged, Serena quipped, "Take longer than you thought to get away from Galen and Ashe?"  
  
Michelle, unable to believe Serena could even ask such a thing, blushed while exclaiming, "Serena!" Ami smiled at this reaction. Amara, however, laughed and said, "No, Serena. Traffic was a mess."  
  
"Hey! You guys haven't started the meeting yet, have you?" The question came from the sidewalk in front of the temple. Lita laughed and called down the steps, "Hurry up, Mina! We don't have all day." Seconds later, Mina appeared, followed by a breathless Hotaru and Artemis.  
  
"Finally! Now we can get this meeting started." Serena said, exasperated. The nine young women and two cats walked as a group to Rei's living room. Once they were settled, Artemis said, "Okay, Serena. Why don't you tell us why you called this meeting."  
  
"Yeah. What's so important that couldn't wait until we could all meet together?" Rei asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Rei. I'll tell Justin you missed him." Serena laughed as she caught the pillow Rei had thrown. "Seriously, though, I've been having some strange dreams lately." Luna looked at Serena quizzically, "Strange dreams? What are they like?" Ami, however, had another idea. "Dreams similar to Zachary's?" she asked.  
  
Serena looked at Ami and said, "No. These were different. I seem to be remembering all Luna, Artemis, and Mother taught me while we were on the moon. It's all very strange."  
  
Amara, wondering what had made Serena tell them this now, questioned, "How long have you been having these dreams?" Startled by the question, Serena hesitated before answering, "Well…the dreams began in the middle of January."  
  
Rei, Lita, and Mina yelled "WHAT!" simultaneously. Hotaru, who had been quietly observing Serena throughout the meeting, spoke up. "Are the dreams all that's bothering you, Serena?" Thankful for the semi-change in subject matters, Serena answered Hotaru honestly. "You're right, Hotaru. The dreams aren't the only things bothering me right now."  
  
Ami quietly asked, "What else is on your mind, then, Serena?" Sighing, Serena contemplated what she should tell them. Finally, she simply said, "My parents and I had a fight. No, wait. That's an understatement. I think we had a full out nuclear war with each other."  
  
Michelle looked at Serena with sympathy, "That bad, huh. What did you guys fight about?" Serena looked down guiltily, "Somehow, my dad got a copy of a security camera tape." Amara stared at her blankly. "So? What's that gotta do with anything?" Serena looked up. After releasing a sigh of defeat, she began to explain.  
  
"The tape is from Darien's apartment building. More importantly, it is from Darien's floor, right in front of his door. The tape is from yesterday, the day …" "Didn't you and Darien have a date or something yesterday?" Rei interrupted. "Yes, we did. We had a romantic dinner in his apartment. On the tape, my parents saw me enter his apartment. The problem is that I didn't come out for almost four hours." "That's because you guys started making out, right?" Mina asked. "No, Mina. We didn't make out. We…uh…that is, we… uh…" Serena looked frustrated as she tried to word the news the right way. She moved her left hand to her head quickly.  
  
It was then that Hotaru noticed the ring. She let out an involuntary gasp. "You didn't! Why didn't you tell us?!" Serena looked at Hotaru with pleading eyes, mentally begging her to break the news. "Tell us what?" the single question by Amara cut through the tension. "Look at Serena closely." was all Hotaru said. The others glanced at Serena. "I don't see anything that's different." Mina said, while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll have to tell you. I only noticed it when Serena moved quickly, causing the light catch on the object in question. Last night at their dinner, I think Darien proposed to Serena. And judging by the ring on her left hand, I'd say she accepted." "Is that true, Serena?" Lita asked her. Not liking all the attention, Serena just nodded.  
  
For the next ten minutes, the girls took turns hugging and congratulating Serena and looking at her ring. The ring was gold with the diamond shaped like a crescent moon in the middle of it. Then, Hotaru looked at her watch. "I've gotta go, you guys. It's after 10:30A.M. and school begins at 11 today 'cause it's Valentine's Day and all." "Why don't I drive you there. I need to talk to one of the teachers." Serena said. "Okay. That'd be great. Well, guess I'll see you guys later. Bye." Hotaru replied. After a chorus of 'Bye's, Serena and Hotaru were on their way to Serena's car.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Serena skillfully steered the car into a visitor's parking place. After getting out of the car and locking the doors, Serena and Hotaru began to walk towards the school. "So, who are you going to talk to? And why?" Hotaru asked. Serena smiled and said, "I'm going to go see Dr. Williams." "How do you know him?" Hotaru questioned. "He just moved here from Canada." "Dr. Williams took me into his family when I went to Canada. He's like a second father to me. I'm going to tell him about my engagement to Darien." Serena explained.  
  
As Hotaru opened the front door, the bell rang shrilly. "Well, I'd better go. I don't want to be late to class. Have fun talking to Dr. Williams. He's in room 2219, by the way. Bye, Serena." Hotaru said in one breath. Serena laughed and said, "Bye, Hotaru. I'll see you later. Oh, and thanks for the room number." With that said, Hotaru went down the left corridor and Serena headed for the stairs.  
  
The tardy bell rang five minutes before Serena reached room 2219. Through the open door, she could hear a teacher conducting an in-depth lecture. Not wanting to interrupt, Serena stood just outside the door and listened to the familiar voice. Dr. Williams. Dad. What should I call him? How should I approach him? I wonder what he'll do when he sees me and hears what I have to say. This should be VERY interesting.   
  
The room suddenly got quiet. Dr. Williams was giving the class an assignment. I remember this assignment. We had to write a fictional story about space and include all 9 planets. It was sooo easy. This class obviously didn't think it was an easy assignment. They began to complain. Dr. Williams curbed their complaints by agreeing to read an example from another student he had had a few years back.  
  
" 'One thousand years ago in this very galaxy, all the planets were at peace. The people called this time the Lunarian Millennium because the queen of the Moon, Selenity, had put an end to the endless civil wars and brought about peace. Selenity was loved by all, except the evil Metallia, queen of the Negaverse.  
  
Selenity had defeated and trapped Metallia and the evil queen was trying with all of her might to free herself. Knowing that one day Metallia would escape, Selenity had decided to teach her daughter and her daughter's court, the princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, who protect the peace everyone loved so much. The outer princesses, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, were responsible for keeping evil forces out of the galaxy, and the princess of Pluto was the guardian of the gate of time and space.  
  
Queen Selenity and King Terrius and Queen Celeste of Earth had decided long ago to wed their first-born children. Their marriage would ensure that the Moon and Earth would fight together in case of a war. What they didn't plan on was their children falling in love, which is exactly what happened.  
  
On the Moon Princess's 18th birthday, Queen Metallia struck with great force. She had recruited a woman named Beryl to get revenge for her and had bestowed powers to her. Prince Endymion of Earth died while trying to protect his …'" Dr. Williams was interrupted by a voice in the doorway.  
  
"…one true love, Princess Serenity, from the evil, snake-like Beryl. Unable to live without him, the princess took her own life. Out of despair, Queen Selenity, the only human alive on the Moon, used her Silver Crystal to trap everyone and sent them to a new future on Earth. Then, with her remaining energy, she sent her two cat guardians to find, protect, and teach her daughter and her court on Earth. Seconds later, Selenity collapsed on a fallen pillar dead." Serena said, remembering the story she had written so many years ago.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing here? Class, this is the student who wrote the story I just read to you. Now, begin your assignment. Serena, why don't come into my office. Joe is in there waiting for me. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again." Dr. Williams said.  
  
After following her "dad" to his office, Serena received a hug from both Joe and Dr. Williams. "So, what are you doing here?" Joe asked. Serena smiled at them both before saying, "I just came by to say 'hi' and to show you this," and then held her left hand up to show her ring.  
  
"Well, this is a change. When did you get engaged? And to who?" Dr. Williams asked her in a fatherly tone. "My fiancée is a wonderful man named Darien, Victor. He owns a successful computer company. We got engaged last night. If you two and Robin will come to the 3oth floor of the Silver Millennium, the unusual looking skyscraper, we can have a wonderful meal and you guys can meet Darien. What do you say?" Serena said.  
  
"Count me in. What's on the 3oth floor anyway?" Joe replied. "A fabulous restaurant. It's called the Silver Millennium, also." Serena explained. "I'm sure Robin would enjoy not having to cook for a night. I'll call and tell her. What time do we need to be there?" Dr. Williams said.  
  
"Seven would be great. We can meet in the lobby of the building. Is that okay for you guys?" Serena asked. "As long as you think we can get a table and beat the rush, then yeah, it's good for us." Joe said. "Great! Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then. Oh, and wear nice looking, casual clothes. I really have to go now. I have a meeting to go to." Serena said. After hugs and quick goodbyes, Serena was walking through the halls. As soon as she was outside, she called Darien on her cell phone to see if he was on his way to the meeting or still at the office.  
  
His secretary told her that he had just left for the Silver Millennium. Pleased with this news, Serena hurried to the skyscraper to repeat her scout meeting. One thought crossed her mind as she drove through Tokyo. I hope Darien doesn't get mad about the dinner. Nervous is more like it. 


	4. Chapter 2: Dinner With the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC, and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Btw, I said this in the character list, but in case you've forgotten, I also borrowed characters from Kaylienne and lady. The rest are mine, as is this story line. Oh, look. I rhymed.  
  
AN: Please r/r. are thoughts. Italics were time and place changes, but my comp. won't keep the italics when I upload so, *shrugs* oh well. Happy reading.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Dinner with the "Parents"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Silver Millennium - Noon  
  
When Serena entered the large conference room on the twenty-ninth floor of the Silver Millennium, there was only one person there. Smiling, she said, "Justin, Rei missed you this morning at the temple." "Really? Well, I'll apologize for not being there tonight." Justin replied.  
  
"Tonight? The two of you have plans?" Serena asked. Before Justin could answer the question, a new arrival said as he entered, "Who has plans for tonight?" Serena whirled around to face him as Justin said, "Rei and I are having dinner tonight, Darien." "Speaking of dinner, I kinda made plans for us, too, Darien." Serena said. "What kind of plans, Serena?" Darien questioned.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, really. Just dinner at the Silver Millennium." Serena said. "Find by me." Darien replied, leaning down to kiss her. After a long, passionate kiss, Serena broke away and added, "With my surrogate family." "What?" Darien gulped, a worried look on his face. Justin laughed at this and said, "Now you two behave yourselves." "Yeah, no more making-out, children." the new voice made all three of them look up.  
  
"Galen! We don't just make-out!" Serena exclaimed. "Well, as much as I like this small talk, lets start the meeting. I have to clean up, eat, and be at the school in time to pick up Hotaru." Drake said. It was then that Darien, Serena, and Justin noticed that the rest of the guys were behind Galen and Ashe.  
  
After settling down in chairs, Logan asked, "So, Serena, why did you call this meeting?"  
  
Serena explained while looking at all of her friends, "Well, I wanted to inform you all about the strange dreams I've been having since about the middle of January. These dreams aren't like the ones you guys had. I seem to be remembering what Luna, Artemis, and Mother taught me on the Moon. And I keep recalling three of Mother's close friends. In last night's dream, the third and final friend arrived. I think Mother told him I was 11. All in all, it's very strange."  
  
"Why are telling us this now?" Zachary asked, bewildered. "Because, in last night's dream, Galen, Ashe, Logan, and Drake made their debut performances. They came running when a stranger named Tao-kun startled me in the gardens." Serena answered. "Always protecting her, huh, guys." Kenjo commented. "I don't get it. I mean, where was Darien during all this. From what I remember of the past, you two were inseparable." Nathan voiced. Darien answered this question. "Serena and I didn't meet until she was 16. You heard her just now. She said she was 11 in her last dream."  
  
"Is that all you needed to tell us?" Drake asked. "About the dreams, yes." Serena said. "I think I know what Drake is asking. You two are acting just like you did on the Moon when you got engaged. I guess he's prodding to find out if you're engaged now." Zachary explained.  
  
Serena blushed, aware that all eyes were on her and Darien. "Wow, Drake. You and Hotaru must be physic. She was the only one of the girls that noticed." "When did you two get engaged?" Galen asked. "We got engaged last night." Darien said.  
  
After a chorus of congratulations, all the guys had to hug Serena and shake Darien's hand. Then, the meeting was adjourned, and everybody, except Darien and Serena, went back to their jobs. Once alone, Serena led Darien to her suite. From there, they ordered room service and began to talk about their fast approaching dinner.  
  
"How do I act around them? Wait a minute. I thought I was meeting your real parents tonight. What happened, Serena?" Darien rambled. There was a knock on the door. "Saved by the door." Serena said as she opened the door and took the food. When the waiter left, Darien continued. "I'm serious, Serena. What happened at your parents this morning?"  
  
Serena sighed and began to explain, "When I got to the house, my dad led me to the living room. He told me to sit down and watch a tape with the rest of the family. It was a tape from a security camera. A security camera from your hall. I didn't even know your building had security cameras, much less that they let just anybody have a copy. Anyway, it was last night's tape and I was on it. We were on it. I didn't have time to tell my parents about you. They found out by watching the tape."  
  
"I ran into my super this morning. He told me that a series of robberies have been taking place in the building. The government has put the security cameras up in hopes to discover who the thieves are. The super said the government has acquired a photographer named Frank to help them with the investigation." Darien stopped, noticing Serena's shock as he mentioned the photographer. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Serena looked at him and simply said, "The photographer is my dad." Darien's mouth formed a slight 'o'. He quickly regained himself, and asked, "When your father found out about us, what did he do?" Serena looked down guiltily. "We kinda yelled at each other. I guess you could say we had a fight. A fight that ended when I stormed out and slammed the front door behind me." She smiled ruefully at that.  
  
Darien cupped her face in his hands and lifted her face up to look in her eyes. "You'll have to go back and explain everything to them rationally." he told her. "I know. I think I'll wait for all of us to cool down a little first, though. At least now I know how Dad got a copy of that tape." Serena said. "Now, lets eat up before our food gets cold. I'll tell answer any questions you have about my surrogate family and tonight's dinner.  
  
"That'd be great. Lets see. How should I …" Their afternoon continued this way. Serena spent most of the time laughing at Darien's nervousness and answering his questions with apparent ease. Around 6:ooP.M. Darien left for his apartment to change for dinner, with specific orders from Serena to be in the lobby at 6:45 P.M.  
  
The lobby of the Silver Millennium – 6:55P.M.  
  
A nervous Darien stood next to Serena, who was wearing a black, spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above her knees and tall, black boots. The dress had dark red rose blossoms scattered all over it, and to keep warm, she was wearing a black leather jacket. Seeing Darien looking at her, Serena said, "What?" Darien smiled and replied, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"  
  
Serena laughed and said, "Only about 500 times. You look great yourself." And he did. Darien was wearing slacks, a polo shirt, and a sports coat that matched his slacks.  
  
Just then, a young man called out to them, "Serena!" They both looked up and saw three people walking towards them. When they reached Serena and Darien, the woman said, "Oh, Serena, it's been so long. You look fabulous. I can't believe you're engaged now." Then, the two women hugged. Serena, who was the first to pull away, said to the three newcomers, "Robin, Victor, Joe, this is my fiancée, Darien. Darien, this is Robin, Victor, and Joe."  
  
Darien shook all of their hands and said, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." "That's funny. We'd never even heard of you until today." Joe said huskily. His comment rewarded him with a stern look from his mother and slap on the arm from Serena. "Hey!" he yelped. The others just laughed.  
  
"Why don't we go up to the restaurant, get a table, and then continue our talk? Okay?" Victor suggested. "Good idea, sir." Darien replied. Moving as a group, the five adults walked to the elevator. Soon, they were on the 30th floor, standing in a long line of customers waiting for tables. After about five minutes, they were the only people left at the doors of the restaurant. "When did you say our reservations were for?" Robin asked Serena. "What reservations?" Before anyone could respond, Darien saw Rei and Justin step off the elevator.  
  
"Look who just showed up, Serena." Darien said. Following his gaze, Serena saw their friends walking towards them with smiles on their faces. It looks like they haven't seen us yet. This ought to be fun. Serena thought with a wry smile on her face. "Oh. Look at the nice couple." Joe said, having seen Rei and Justin.  
  
Feeling eyes on her, Rei looked up and was surprised to see Serena and Darien. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked. "What do you think we're doing here?" Joe answered sarcastically, costing him another slap from Serena, who said, "Be nice, Joe." Then, to Justin, she said, "You didn't tell us you were coming here."  
  
Robin looked at Serena quizzically, "You know these people, Serena?" "Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry. Robin, Victor, Joe, this is Rei and Justin. They're two of my rather large group of best friends. Rei, Justin, this is Robin, Victor, and Joe. They're the family that took me in while I was in Canada." Serena said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Sorry about the sarcasm." Joe said to Rei. "It's nice to meet you, too. I didn't mind the sarcasm. I realize I asked a stupid question." Rei replied.  
  
"What did you mean by 'what are you doing here'?" Darien asked his friends. Justin answered for Rei, "I forgot to tell her where you two were dining tonight. We invited the whole group to eat with us, except you guys of course since I already knew about your plans."  
  
A sudden noise made everybody turn to look at the elevator. A group of 11 had just stepped off the elevator and was now walking towards the restaurant loudly. "Well, there's the rest of our party. Fashionably late." Rei said. Galen, walking at the front of the large group with Amara, saw Serena and said, "Serena, why don't you, Darien, and your friends join us. The more the merrier."  
  
Serena looked at Darien and the others, "What do you say? Do you want get to know just Darien or all of my friends?" "Why don't we join them. That is, if there is a table big enough for 18 people," Victor said. After introducing everybody to her surrogate family, Serena asked, "Where's Nathan, Hotaru, and Drake? And Luna and Artemis, too?"  
  
"Luna and Artemis are at my place. Nathan had a few loose ends to tie up before he could join us. He said he'd be a little late. We don't know where the others are." Lita said. Before anything else could said, the maitre 'd appeared. Without looking up, he said, "Name, please." "We don't have a reservation, sir." Robin told him. Still not looking up, he laughed and said, "No reservation, no table. Goodbye." Lita, recognizing the man, said, "Hayashi-san, look up, please. Your boss will not be happy if I tell him you refused to even talk to us." The startled maitre 'd looked up. He was immediately sorry for all he had said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Lita. We have no more tables, though, except the reserved ones," the maitre 'd said. "Why did he call you Ms. Lita?" Robin asked. "We'll explain it later. Can you lead us to the owners' private room?" Galen queried. "Of course, sir. Follow me, everybody," the maitre 'd said.  
  
A short time later, the large group was seated in the private room. Before the maitre 'd could leave, Lita asked, "Hayashi-san, would you tell Nathan, Hotaru, and Drake where we are?" "Of course," he said and then he left. The group was alone. "Alright. Now, why did that man call her Ms. Lita? Why are we in the owner's private room? And how does he know this Nathan?" Robin questioned.  
  
Looking back between Robin, Victor and Joe, Serena explained, "Um…Well, he knows Lita because she's a chef here. This room is usually used for owner meetings. Not owners of the restaurant, but owners of the skyscraper. There are seven owners all together. They are Galen, Ashe, Zachary, Justin, Kenjo, Nathan, and myself. That is why the maitre 'd listened to Galen and how he knows Nathan, who is also the owner of the restaurant."  
  
Just then, Nathan walked in, went over to Lita, and gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm late." he said. "That's okay. We were just talking about you." Lita replied. After that, he sat down in the empty seat next to her. Aware of eyes on him, he looked around as he said, "What?" "Nothing," came the unanimous answer. Suddenly, the door opened and Hotaru and Drake appeared. "Sorry we're late. Have you already ordered?" Drake asked. "No. We just got seated," Trista answered.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe, is that you? What are you doing here? How do you know Serena?" Victor asked. Hotaru, looking shocked, answered, "Dr. Williams. It's nice to see you. Serena and I go way back." Serena, smiling at Hotaru's questioning look, said, "Victor, this is Drake. I assume you know Hotaru from school. We met through my younger cousin. They became fast friends when she visited us one year."  
  
After they ordered and received their food, Serena's surrogate parents got to know all of Serena's friends. Then Drake looked at his watch. "I'd better get you back to your house, Hotaru. It's 9:30," he said. "I guess you're right." Hotaru said. Standing up, the two of them said their goodbyes and left. After that, people left couple by couple.  
  
First, Mina and Kenjo departed. Five minutes later, Lita and Nathan. Then, Rei and Justin. After them, Ami and Zachary left. Michelle and Ashe and Amara and Galen left together since the girls had come in the same car. Shortly after them, Trista and Logan left. Soon, Serena, Darien, Robin, Victor, and Joe were the only ones remaining.  
  
"I think your friends have the right idea, Serena. We'd better go. I've got a class to teach tomorrow. It was nice to meet you, Darien." Victor said. "It was nice to meet you too, sir." Darien replied. "Please, call me Victor. It was nice to meet all of your friends, Serena. We'll see you soon, I hope. Don't be strangers, you hear." Victor said to them.  
  
With that, Serena's surrogate family left, leaving Serena and Darien alone. "That went well, I think." Serena commented. "Yeah. It's getting late and you and I both have to work tomorrow. Why don't I walk you to your suite? Then, I'll go back to my apartment." Darien said. Hand-in- hand, the couple walked to Serena's suite. Once there, Darien gave her a goodbye kiss and they parted. Going into her suite, Serena glanced at her clock. 10 o'clock. I'll be well rested for work tomorrow. Then she put on her pajamas and got ready for bed. Turning off the lights, she got in her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Serena blinked awake suddenly. No, it can't be. Can it? No, Rini's in the future. Why do I feel her energy here, then? I'll have to talk to Darien first thing in the morning. If I felt her presence, then he definitely did. Looking at her alarm clock, Serena groaned. 2 in the morning. It feels like I haven't even been asleep for more than 5 minutes! I need to get some sleep. The kids will be able to walk all over me tomorrow if I'm not fully rested. Rolling over in her bed, Serena looked at the moon through her bedroom window. Mother, what are you trying to tell me through the dreams? What do you hope to teach me? As though answering her questions, the moon suddenly glowed a little brighter. Before Serena could wonder what had happened to it, she was fast asleep, courtesy of her mother, Queen Serenity.  
  
  
  
The Moon – 2005  
  
Watching her daughter sleep peacefully from her vantage point on the moon, Queen Serenity's spirit smiled. Suddenly, a voice said, "It's time for you pay for what you've done to my family, Serenity." Whirling around to face the new arrival, the queen, who knew that the time would one day come, merely said, "Hello, Kale." Realizing that Kale was preparing a spell to seal her on the moon, Serenity mumbled, "Powers of the Moon, hear my plea. Seal Kale in the same place she seals me. Continue to guide Serena with her dreams. She must be prepared to face her past. She must be able to stop Kale at last." And then, in sync with Kale, Serenity cast her spell, calling upon the ancient powers of her family. When the two spells met, they sent both Kale and Serenity into a slightly open stone (what would have functioned as a safe on the moon during the Silver Millennium), sealed it, and carved a warning on all four sides of the "safe". Then, the stone was cast off into space, to float around until eventually landing on Earth. 


	5. Chapter 3: Wedding Jitters

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC, and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Btw, I said this in the character list, but in case you've forgotten, I also borrowed characters from Kaylienne and lady. The rest are mine, as is this story line. Oh, look. I rhymed.  
  
AN: Please r/r. are thoughts. Italics were time and place changes, but my comp. won't keep the italics when I upload so, *shrugs* oh well. Happy reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Wedding Jitters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's suite – the same night  
  
Serena, somehow sensing what had just transpired on the moon, struggled unsuccessfully to wake up. Suddenly, a beam of white light hit Serena, engulfing her completely until entering her body. Shifting in her sleep, she turned to face the moon once more. Unbeknownst to herself, Serena whispered in her sleep, "You are not my aunt. I will defeat you, Kale." Then she mumbled towards the moon, "Powers of the Moon, hear my plea. Protect my mother from this evil. This is my wish so grant it for me." A small sliver of white light left Serena's body, and, after reaching the ancient moon safe, formed a protective bubble around the queen's spirit. Serena's satisfied subconscious gave in to the dreams, intent on teaching the rest of her mind all she could about her past.  
  
Darien's apartment – the same night  
  
Darien's dream self saw Serena's body convulse as a bright light surrounded her. He desperately tried to help her, but was unable to do anything except watch. He released the breath he had been unknowingly holding when he saw her body calm down as she shifted in her sleep. Darien heard her mumble something, but could only make out the words 'Moon' and 'Mother'. Suddenly a small beam of light left Serena's body and headed towards space.  
  
Darien blinked awake and rolled over to look out the window. A streak of light tore across the sky like a shooting star, but Darien knew it was the same light that had left Serena's body. The light brightened for a split second before disappearing completely. Now fully awake, Darien was left to wonder what had just happened. By the time he had drifted off to sleep again, Darien was sure of two things: this event must have something to do with the moon and Serena's dreams, and there is a new evil afoot.  
  
The Royal Gardens – The Moon, the past, Serena's dream  
  
Tao smiled as he watched the scene unfold before him. They didn't know he was there because a tall Moon Lily bush hid him. Tao thought of that morning's breakfast. He had seen that Earth prince send loving glances to Serena, who in turn blushed slightly. Rhys had caught Tao's eyes after Serena had excused herself. The two men had exchanged a knowing look, both remembering similar scenes between Selene and Ashe when they had first met all those years ago.  
  
An hour after breakfast, the queen had sent Tao to find the prince, for it was time for him to return to Earth. Tao had soon found the prince strolling hand in hand with Serena through the Royal Moon Gardens. The couple stopped and turned to look at each other. With a flick of his free wrist, the prince produced a beautiful red flower, the likes of which Tao had never seen, and gave it to the princess. Then, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.  
  
Hearing a slight sound, Tao turned and saw Rhys walking towards him. In answer to his question, Tao signaled for Rhys to follow him and pointed towards the center of the garden. Nodding his understanding and agreement, the younger man followed Tao into the heart of the garden, where the couple had resumed their stroll, this time with their arms linked. "There you are, your highness. The queen sent me to look for you. It is time for you to return to Earth. Your generals are already with her in the departure room." Tao said, after bowing in respect for the royalty in front of him.  
  
Nodding his compliance to Tao, the prince lifted the princesses' hand just below his lips and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Princess Serena. I must say, the Moon is very beautiful." Bringing her hand up the rest of the way to his lips, he kissed it gently before releasing it. "And I hope you have a safe journey home, Prince Darien." Serena replied. Then, Darien left, following a smiling Tao to the departure room.  
  
"Ah, Cara. I've seen this all before." Rhys said to Serena as she sat down by one of the many fountains in the garden to smell her red flower. Hearing the familiar nickname, Serena looked up and commented, "You have?" Then, realizing what she had just admitted, quickly asked, "Seen what, Uncle Rhys?" Rhys smiled and simply said, "Ask your mother about the Story of Selene, Cara. Then, you will understand my meaning."  
  
With that said, Rhys walked out of the garden, leaving Serena to think about what he had just said. Then, a banging noise entered her head, and Serena woke with a start. Realizing some one was lightly rapping on her front door, Serena got out of bed to answer it. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see an exhausted Darien standing in front of her.  
  
Serena's suite – February 15, 2005  
  
Serena came into the room carrying two cups of coffee and joined Darien, who was sitting on the couch in her living room. Darien had just finished his explanation of what he had seen in his dream last night and gratefully accepted the cup she offered him. "Okay. Let me get this straight. You saw my body convulse as a bright light engulfed me. You heard me murmur something about the Moon and Mother, after which a small beam of the same light left my body and went into space. And we know all of this actually happened last night, because when you woke up, you saw the small light beam shooting through space until it apparently reached its target since you said it got brighter and then disappeared completely." Serena said before sipping her coffee.  
  
"Right. Do you think we should tell the others?" Darien asked. His voice made Serena realize how worried he was for her. "No. I don't relish the thought of living under Luna's watchful gaze again. Don't worry about me, Darien. We already know whoever sent that light wasn't evil. If they had been evil, the light wouldn't have been white. Maybe Mother sent it down from the Moon. That would explain why I mumbled something about the Moon and Mother." she said warmly, though she felt anything but warm. Something is very wrong. I can no longer sense Mother's presence on the Moon. What happened last night, Mother? I know you didn't die. I would have felt that. Something must be shielding you from me. Please find a way to contact me, Mother! I desperately need your help!   
  
Glancing at his watch, Darien stood up and commented, "Wow. It's getting late. I need to go if I want to get to the office on time." Rising from the couch, Serena led Darien to her door and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Then, she opened the door and watched as he walked toward the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Serena shut her suite door and leaned against it. Looking up at the wall clock, she sighed as she realized that she, too, should leave for work soon. Deep in thought about what Darien had just told her, Serena quickly showered and threw on jeans and a shirt (pink front and back, black sleeves and collar, with the word PRINCESS written in black on the front) before running out the door towards the elevator.  
  
Fun For Tots Daycare – Feb. 15, 2005, 4:35P.M.  
  
Walking towards the front door when she heard the bell, Serena rocked Jenny as she walked. The 2-½ year old was crying because she wanted her mommy. Seeing a strange woman standing by the front desk, Serena called out, "Can I help you?" The woman turned around. "Oh, yes. I'm here to pick up my principal's two kids. She gave me a letter that allows me to pick them up. Their names are Jenny and Lyndsay," the woman said. "And you are…?" Serena asked the woman. Looking a little embarrassed, the woman replied, "My name is Molly. I'm a Kindergarten teacher at Crossroads Elementary."  
  
Shifting the now quiet Jenny to her other side, Serena said, "Molly. I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Before Molly had a chance to respond, Lyndsay came running up to Serena saying, "Serena, Ryann won't give me my doll back!" At that moment, Ryann came sniffling. "Ryann, are you okay?" Serena asked, putting down Jenny, who immediately latched onto her leg. Andrea, Ryann's mother and owner of the daycare, came out to join the small group. "She's fine, Serena. Now, Ryann, what do you say to Lyndsay?" Andrea said. Ryann held out the doll she was carrying to Lyndsay and said, "I'm *sniff* sorry, Lyndsay. Here is your *sniff* doll back."  
  
Lyndsay took her doll and replied, "It's okay, Ryann. I wasn't really mad at you." Then, she turned to Serena and asked, "When is Mommy going to pick us up? We're the only kids left." Serena smiled at her and said, "This is Molly. She's a friend of your mommy's and mine. She is going to take you up to the school where your mommy is right now. Do you know her?" Turning to look at Molly, Serena asked, "Is she in a meeting?" Molly, shocked by the news that this woman was her old friend, took a minute before answering, "Yes. Serena, when did you come back? The last I heard, there was still no word from you. Our moms haven't talked since you left. You know how good of friends they are. Where have you been all this time?"  
  
Serena smiled, picked up Jenny, and then explained to Molly, "I had a really huge fight with Darien and the others. I got so mad that I took my plane ticket, passport, and all of my money, and went to Canada. I stayed there for the whole time, minus a few vacations to the U.S. I got back in December, two weeks before New Years Eve. Now, can I see that letter?" Pulling the letter from her purse, Molly said, "Oh, of course. Here you go."  
  
After approving the letter, Serena carried Jenny out to Molly's car while Molly held Lyndsay's hand. When the girls were in the car, Serena said, "Molly, why don't we get together sometime for dinner. I've got so much to tell you. What do you say?" Opening her car door, Molly paused before getting in to say, "That'd be great. How about Friday at 7 o'clock at Ashley's, a quaint little café two blocks from here?" "Sounds great. Well, bye. I'll see you on Friday. Bye, girls!" Serena replied as she waved goodbye.  
  
Sighing as the car drove off, Serena went back inside, grabbed her things, and got into her car. She had so much to do before her wedding. Last night, she and Darien had decided to get married in the gardens of the Silver Millennium on March 21, 2005. That was a little over a month away. Stopping at a nearby deli, Serena bought herself a sandwich to eat in her suite. Then, getting back in her car, she drove the remaining 2 ½ blocks to the skyscraper, parked her car in the garage, and grabbed a few bridal magazines from the lobby sitting area on her way to the elevator. Once in her suite, Serena ate her sandwich while flipping through the magazines, carefully marking the pages she liked with a sticky-note.  
  
When she was done, each magazine looked like her old school notebooks, having 5 sticky-notes on one side. Seeing that it was only 9 o'clock, Serena cleaned up her mess and treated herself to a luxurious bubble bath to relieve herself of all her stress. After her bath, she put on her pajamas, turned out the light, and climbed into bed. Just as she expected, she was asleep before her head hit her pillow. This time, however, when the dream threatened to invade her mind, she did not fight it. Instead Serena welcomed the memories of her past on the moon. One last thought remained in her head before her dream-self took over. Anything to help me find you, Mother, and get my mind off my wedding. I'm so nervous and I've still got 5 weeks to go! 


	6. Chapter 4: Dum, Dum, De, Dum

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC, and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Btw, I said this in the character list, but in case you've forgotten, I also borrowed characters from Kaylienne and lady. The rest are mine, as is this story line. Oh, look. I rhymed.  
  
AN: Please r/r. are thoughts. Italics were time and place changes, but my comp. won't keep the italics when I upload so, *shrugs* oh well. Happy reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Dum, Dum, De, Dum  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity's dressing room – The Moon, the past  
  
Queen Serenity sat in her dressing, thinking about how much her daughter had changed. When did she begin to change? I believe it was soon after she and Galen, called off their engagement. But, wouldn't that make her sad, instead of the happy-go-lucky attitude she has now? And she was not acting like this at her 16th birthday gala. That was 3 months ago, and she began acting differently a little over a month ago. Something else must have triggered this change in her behavior, but what? The door opening brought the queen back to reality.  
  
"Yes?" the queen called when nobody entered. Serena's head appeared in the opening. "May I come in, Mother?" she asked. "Of course, sweet heart." Serenity replied. Serena came in, closed the door, and sat down beside her mother. Then the queen questioned, "What is wrong, Serena?" Her daughter smiled and replied, "Mother, would tell me the Story of Selene, please?" Queen Serenity sighed, having known this day would one day come, and said, "Very well, Serena. …  
  
When I was born, a great war was being fought between the forces of good and evil. The warriors of good had been trained well, but the minions of evil were stronger. The evil force, led by Queen Metallia, was winning and the good people were beginning to loose all hope in defeating it. My parents, fearing my safety, disguised me as a peasant and ordered my nurse and her husband to protect me at all costs. Before we left for a remote planet, my parents gave me a gold, crescent moon necklace with the Silver Crystal on the inside of the crescent so I would be recognized as the princess when I returned, since I was no more than 3 months old at the time.  
  
We moved from planet to planet, leading everybody we met to believe I was my nurse's actual child. When I was 4, my nurse contracted yellow fever and, soon, she died. Her husband, whom I had taken to calling Baba, kept hiding me. He used little games to teach me how to survive on my own. Eventually, Baba died, killed by the evil ones. I was 12 and forced to fend for myself. I had promised Baba before he had died that I would never sell my necklace, so I made the best of what I had. When I was 17, Queen Metallia caught me. I was tortured for weeks in her dungeon. I began to feel a power swell in me, threatening to escape my body, whenever I got emotionally out of control.  
  
One night, an evil minion of Metallia stuck a hot poker in my stomach. I lost control of my feelings and screamed in torment. At that moment, a bright light radiating from my necklace expanded to cover the entire planet I was on. The strange power drained me of what little energy I had left, and I blacked out after a short while.  
  
When I awoke, I was lying on a grassy field near a stream. It was then that I decided to build a peaceful city for everyone to enjoy. I knew, however, that I must first acquire money in order to pay for my city to be built. After about a month alone on what I now called my little planet, I received a psychic call that a small group of traveling warriors, known as the De'tasha or Saa, needed a spirit worker.  
  
I joined the Saa for a trial period of 6 months. There was an unspoken attraction between myself and the Dei, or Asa. We became fast friends, but, after a large fight, we grew quite distant. Tao, the leader of the Saa, sent Asa, a young warrior named Rhys, and me into the enemy lines to find out what had caused the war. By this time, I knew I was pregnant, but I went along anyway. While on this mission, Rhys, whom I became good friends with, learned that I was pregnant and accidentally told Asa.  
  
After linking minds with Asa to show him who your father was, time past by rather quickly. I was soon 8 ½ months pregnant with you and we finally got a break in our mission: the time, date, and place of an occult sacrifice. As much as Rhys and Asa tried to lock me in our room, I snuck out after them. When I arrived at the correct spot, I looked through a back window and saw Metallia. I passed out soon after I saw 2 priests brutally stab a young prostitute to death for their evil queen.  
  
When I awoke this time back in our room (Rhys and Asa had found me in the back alley and carried me back to our room), I realized I was in labor. After 4 painful days, you were finally born. Using the money I had made working with the Saa, I quickly built my city in about one year. While the city was still being built, three advisors of my parents came, saw my necklace, and told me about my parents and what they had done to protect me. 2 years after you were born, Rhys and Asa, now married to a young woman named Kale, arrived at what people now called the Moon, and they became my loyal friends (once again) and bodyguards. The rest, I believe, you remember, Serena."  
  
Rini's face suddenly filled Serena's mind, and she jerked awake just in time to sense her future daughter's energy once more before it disappeared again. Looking around the strange room she was in, Serena suddenly remembered. That's right. I'm at Senshi Manor. All the scouts are so we can start getting ready for my wedding as soon as we all wake up this morning. I can't believe I'm getting married today to Darien. Oh, I'm sooooo nervous!   
  
Senshi Manor – March 21, 2005, wedding day  
  
Unable to go back to sleep, Serena opened her door and stepped out into the hall, trying to determine if anybody else was awake. Upon hearing violin music coming from downstairs, she followed the sound to the closed doors of the study. When Serena opened the door, the music stopped and she saw a guilty Michelle looking at her.  
  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I always play a concerto on my violin when I wake up. I calms my nerves and makes me happy," the older woman explained while carefully putting her instrument away. Serena sat down in an armchair and sighed. "No. I don't really know what woke me up. I was dreaming and then I jerked awake because I sensed something. I don't trust my mind anymore. I'm just not sure what is going on inside of it," she said, grateful Michelle was a terrific listener.  
  
Just then, Leticia, the maid, appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray with teacups and a teapot on it. "I thought I heard voices in here. Would either of you care for a spot of peppermint tea?" the kindly English woman asked. Michelle smiled at her and replied, "Yes. Thank you, Leticia." Then, Leticia placed the tray on an end table and left, leaving the two women to talk amongst themselves. After pouring two steaming cups of tea, Michelle handed one to Serena while she suggested, "Why don't you tell me about your dream and then describe the presence you felt to me." Serena nodded and took a few sips of her delicious tea before beginning her tale.  
  
"In my dream, Mother told me about her past. She explained how she had rebuilt her parents' kingdom and how she had met my "uncles" and Baba. She had just finished her story when, out of nowhere, Rini's face appeared in my mind and I woke up. For about one minute after I woke up, I could sense Rini's fading energy before it disappeared completely."  
  
After taking a few minutes to digest this information, Michelle finally asked, "How could you feel Rini's presence here when she is in the future?" Serena merely shrugged and said, "That is what I have been trying to figure out." Before either of them could say anything else, the rest of the scouts came into the room.  
  
The first to notice Serena, Lita commented, "Why, if it isn't the bride-to-be. Are you feeling okay? Any wedding jitters?" Rei, laughing at her friend's comment, shrieked, "Hey! I just laughed! Lita is the one who said it!" as a pillow hit her in the back of the head. Soon, the room was filled with the laughter of all the scouts.  
  
When their laughter died down, Hotaru said, "And to think I'm missing school for this. What time is it?" Mina looked at the grandfather clock halfway across the room from her and replied, "It's 9:30. Why?" Hotaru laughed and answered, "I'm supposed to be in history right now. It just started 30 minutes ago. And at 11, I would go to astronomy." "What about your 1st period and 4th period? And all of your make-up work?" Amara asked.  
  
"I'm an aide in the office 1st period and 4th period is my free period. And I got all my make-up work on Thursday. It was so funny in Astronomy when I asked Dr. Williams for my work. He knew where I was going to be and told me he had my work when he saw my hand raised. I wasn't going to say anything, but then, one of my classmates asked me where I was going to be. Not wanting to lie, I told them I was going to be in a wedding. I think all the girls were jealous." Hotaru said. Then, remembering something, she added, "Serena, when did you have Dr. Williams' class?"  
  
"I had him in Canada, my sophomore year of college. Why?" Serena replied. "He read your story to us. How much of it is true?" Hotaru asked. Serena hesitated before saying, "When I wrote it, I would have told you it was all true, except for the names. But now, with my dreams and all, well, I think I left out some vital information."  
  
"What story?" The question came from all the inner scouts and Michelle. Before Serena could say anything, Trista, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up, "The story will have to wait. We have 2 ½ hours to get ready for your wedding and get to the Silver Millennium on time." With that said, all 9 women walked out of the room and resumed their silly chatter while they climbed the stairs. Once on the 2nd floor of the manor, the girls split in to two rooms – the outer scouts in one room and the inner scouts in the other room.  
  
The Silver Millennium – The gardens, 11:55A.M.  
  
A nervous Darien, wearing a black tux, stood in front of a rose arch. He was looking out at the guests, who were seated on backless benches arranged in two columns, when all of the guys, each wearing a black tux, walked up to him. They smiled at Darien, and Justin said, "Are you nervous? Just five more minutes." "I know. Do any of you know what the girls are wearing? Serena told me it was a surprise." Darien replied.  
  
"We don't know any more than you do. None of the girls are talking. I guess we're all a little curious." Galen told the groom with a wry smile on his face. "Well, we better get going. We all have to escort our 'partners' down the aisle." Logan commented. Just as he said that, Andrew joined them. "Oh look. It's the best man. We'll go now. Your in good hands, right?" Drake quipped. Then, to Andrew, he whispered, "He's a little nervous." Andrew laughed and said, "I could tell."  
  
Then, the 8 generals left to go to their appropriate places. Now the only men left at the arch, Andrew and Darien went to stand in their assigned spots. Not one minute later, the wedding march began. The 3 flower girls came first, wearing matching dresses. Five-year-old Lyndsay, walking down the right side of the aisle, was wearing a long pale pink dress with butterfly sleeves. Every few steps she took, she would throw red rose petals from her white basket, in sync with her sister and friend.  
  
Two and a half year old Jenny, who was to the left of Lyndsay, would throw white rose petals from her white basket. Five-year-old Ryann, walking down the left side of the aisle, would throw red rose petals from her white basket.  
  
Next, came the partners. Zachary escorted Ami, wearing a simple light blue gown with butterfly sleeves, down the aisle. Kenjo led Mina, who was dressed in an unpretentious pale orange gown with butterfly sleeves, down the aisle. Justin guided Rei, wearing a simple pastel red gown with butterfly sleeves, down the aisle. Drake escorted Hotaru, who was wearing a simple pale purple gown with butterfly sleeves, down the aisle. Asa led Michelle, wearing a simple pastel teal gown with butterfly sleeves, down the aisle. Logan guided Trista, who was wearing a simple light crimson gown, down the aisle. Walking down the aisle alone, Amara, who was wearing a simple light dark blue gown. She was the maid of honor and walked down right before Serena did.  
  
Finally, it is Serena's turn to be led down the aisle. Instead of a traditional wedding dress, she is wearing a flowing white gown with gold thread in a crisscross design on the top and shell sleeves. On her head, she was crowned with a wreath of white flowers that matched her bouquet. In fact all of the women in the wedding had flower wreathes that matched their dresses/gowns crowning their heads. While being escorted by Galen, Serena took the time to look at the guests. She saw a crying Robin; Joe, an usher; Molly smiling at her; Andrea, who was keeping a stern eye on the flower girls; Elizabeth Tanaka, Lyndsay and Jenny's mother; Ashley, Andrew's girlfriend; and other friends of both her and Darien. She sighed inwardly. They had just reached the rose arch. It was time for the wedding to begin.  
  
The minister looked at the young couple and began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join these young people in holy matrimony. If there is anybody here today who objects to their marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a brief silence, the minister continued. "Serena Tsukino, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Serena smiled, "I do." The minister continued, looking at Darien, "Do you, Darien Chiba, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" "I do." Darien said as he slipped the ring on Serena's slender finger. "Then, by the power invested in me by the country of Japan, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the minister finished, smiling. Darien turned to Serena and gave her a passionate kiss. Then, they walked down the aisle, followed by the partners. (Galen had now joined Amara.) The guests all went to the Silver Millennium restaurant for the reception.  
  
The wedding function was banquet style. Three tables were against the far wall of the restaurant. There were munchies on the center table against the far wall. The wedding cake, three tiered with real flowers decorating it, was on the left table against the far wall with punch and plates arranged around it. On the right table, the coffee cake and coffee sat, arranged around roses.  
  
Since neither one of Serena's dads were at the wedding, the first dance was with Darien. After the newlyweds had danced for a little while by themselves, the partners went out on the dance floor. All of the couples looked so much in love that, if you hadn't gone to the wedding, you would not be able to tell whom the newlyweds were.  
  
After about five dances, all the guests crowded around the left table and watched Serena and Darien cut and feed each other the cake. Darien laughed when Serena got icing on her chin, so Serena put some on his nose. All the guests laughed at this and soon, when the cake was passed out, dispersed to mingle.  
  
About 30 minutes after the cake incidence, Darien got all his best men around him and asked, "So, what's it gonna be?" Justin, looking at the others for confirmation, replied, "We're going to go with the bouquet." Darien nodded and left the group to find Serena. Upon finding her, he relayed the information adding, "I can't believe that they are gonna decide who will get married next by who catches the bouquet."  
  
"Hey! Don't I get to kiss the bride?" Joe asked, coming up from behind them. Next to him was Molly. Hmm. These two seem to be getting along. I know from our lunch last month that Molly isn't seeing any one. And I can bet Joe isn't either. Laughing, Serena said, "Yes, you can kiss me. But then, we're throwing the garter and bouquet." After a quick peck on the cheek, Serena and Darien announced to all of the guests that they were going to throw the bouquet and garter.  
  
Then, Darien took the garter off Serena's leg and, turning around, threw it over his shoulder to the group of single guys. None of his friends tried to catch it, but it bounced off Joe's shoulder and landed in Drake's hands. The whole group laughed.  
  
Once the laughter had died down and a group of single girls had formed, Serena turned around and threw her bouquet. There was a shout from the girls and a roar of laughter from the guys and, upon turning back around, Serena saw that Ashley had caught the bouquet. After that, the guests began to trickle out. Soon, only the couple and their friends in the wedding, except Andrew and Ashley who had to return to work, were there.  
  
That was when the guys asked about the girls' gowns. Logan, being the bravest of them all, quipped, "So, ladies, where did you get your dresses?" "Yeah. Don't keep us in suspense. The wedding's over so you can tell us now." Justin complained to Rei. The girls just laughed. Then Serena said, "You really want to know. I think it would be easier to show you, though. Ready, girls?" After they had all nodded and made sure no one was in the room but them, Serena lifted the Silver Crystal out of her necklace and, once she had closed her eyes, thought of returning all the girls to their casual clothes, and then they were in jeans and ¾ length sleeve shirts, which were their planet's color.  
  
The guys just stood there, gawking. Then, Galen said, "It was not fair for you to use your powers." Serena looked at him as though he had grown a second head and replied, "Hey, it's my wedding day. I can do whatever I please. Besides, I'm the…" after looking around again to make sure they were alone, she continued, "Moon Princess. You cannot order me around. I will not allow a condescending general to be a member of the Knights of Selene." A shocked look appeared on Galen's face, so Serena quickly added, "I'm only kidding."  
  
Then, the others left, giving the newlyweds time to themselves. After a brief discussion, the couple decided to let Darien change and then go for a stroll in the park, with an early dinner following it. 


	7. Chapter 5: WHAT!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC, and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Btw, I said this in the character list, but in case you've forgotten, I also borrowed characters from Kaylienne and lady. The rest are mine, as is this story line. Oh, look. I rhymed.  
  
AN: Please r/r. are thoughts. ~~~~~ mean a time and/or place changes. Thanx to Meghanna Starsong, elektra, Mariel of Redwall, Marni, and Cyberpeachie for reviewing. Happy reading.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: What?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks flew by relatively quickly. Each day, the newlyweds went about their daily routines, acting as all newlyweds should. Serena's dreams continued, intensifying every night. It was now May 2nd.  
  
~~~~~ The Royal Throne Room – The Moon, the past ~~~~~  
  
Queen Serenity looked up as her daughter and the inner princesses walked in. "You wanted to see us, Mother." Serena said while her friends bowed respectfully. Serenity smiled at the 5 girls and replied, "Yes. We will be departing for Earth tomorrow morning." Princess Ami asked, "What for, Your Highness?" "King Terrius' brother's wedding is in 4 days. Queen Celeste invited us all to attend the ceremony. She asked if we could arrive a few days earlier than the other guests so that she and I are able to visit." the queen answered.  
  
Princess Serena looked ecstatic, but the other girls had confused expressions on their faces. Princess Mina questioned, "Who are King Terrius and Queen Celeste, Your Highness?" Serenity, curious about her daughter's reaction to the news, said, "Serena, why don't you answer Mina's question." Serena, startled by her mother's voice, unthinkingly replied, "King Terrius and Queen Celeste are good friends of Mother's. They are also Prince Dar…I mean, Prince Endymion's parents. Mother, who all is going to Earth?"  
  
"You and I, all eight princesses, the 4 generals, your uncles, your aunt, Ashley, and Baba. Prince Endymion and his generals will escort the five of you around the palace grounds for the duration of our stay." Selenity told the girls. Before anything else could be said, the doors opened to reveal the outer princesses, the 4 generals, Rhys, and Ashley. "Sorry we're late, Your Majesty. The outer princesses were hard to find." Galen explained while bowing, as the others did. Serenity smiled and replied, "It is quite alright, Galen. I was merely explicating our trip to the Earth to the girls."  
  
After quickly looking at her friends, Princess Amara queried, "The generals told us a little about the trip, Your Highness, but I have one question regarding it. Is there any other reason we are all going to Earth, besides attending the wedding?" "The only other reason I can think of is so Celeste and I are able to visit with each other," the queen said. Princess Hotaru spoke up, "Are there any places we are not permitted to go into on Earth?" Queen Serenity looked at all of them in turn before saying, "There is only one place I can think of, Hotaru. It is a garden containing red flowers. Supposedly, it is the prince's personal garden. No one is allowed to enter it without his permission and company." Princess Rei asked, "How can a garden be closed off to almost everyone?" Before anybody could answer her, Princess Lita queried, "Have you been in this garden? What are the flowers called, Your Majesty?" With a sardonic smile, Serenity replied, "No, I have not. I have seen one of the flowers though. Celeste showed it to me long ago, but I do not remember what she called them."  
  
Silence enveloped the throne room while everyone thought of what the flowers could be called. Determined to figure out the name, Princess Michelle asked everybody, "Whom here, besides the queen, has been to Earth?" Two hands slowly went into the air, belonging to Logan and Princess Trista. "Have you ever been inside this garden?" Drake questioned his friends. When they both shook their heads, Ashe commented, "I cannot believe that neither of you heard about the garden when you went to Earth." Rhys, knowing the questioning would never end, suggested, "Why don't we wait until to tomorrow when can ask the prince himself."  
  
Ashley looked at him and said, "Uncle Rhys, they will go out of their minds with wonder before tomorrow." Serena laughed at her 'cousin's' remark. Ha. The 14 year old has a point. Should I tell them or not? Everyone turned to look at Serena. Ami asked her friend, "What is funny about this, Serena? What made you laugh?" After reaching a decision in her mind to tell her friends the truth, Serena addressed the whole group, "The flowers are beautiful." "Wait a minute. You have seen the flowers?" Trista questioned. Logan added, "When? Where?" "Was that what you were holding when we had our discussion?" Rhys asked.  
  
Looking at Rhys with guilt written all over her face, Serena said, "If you are referring to our talk in the gardens, then yes." Rei looked at her friend and questioned, "How did you get a flower? And when did you get it?" When Mina opened her mouth to add something, Queen Serenity stopped her by saying, "No more questions. Serena cannot answer you if you do not give her the time to answer you. Now, sweet heart, tell your story. Do not lie. Tell us everything." Serena gave an annoyed look to her mother, but began to explain anyway.  
  
"Prince Endymion told me about Earth while I escorted him around the Moon while he was staying here. On the day he was to leave, there was one place I had yet to show him. After breakfast that day, I led him to the gardens. He told me the flowers were beautiful, but one flower surpassed even our Moon Lilies. When he saw my questioning look, he flicked his wrist, and there was a beautiful red flower in his hand. He gave it to me and told me it was a rose. The prince also told me he had his own garden full of red roses. Have you told us everything about the trip, Mother?"  
  
"Yes. Serena, is that the entire story about the rose?" Serenity prodded. Serena looked at her mother and said, "That is the whole story regarding the rose. I am exhausted. Since you are finished with your explanation about the trip to Earth, I will leave and go take a nap. Excuse me. Mother, girls, generals, Ash, Uncle Rhys, I will see you later. With that said, Serena walked briskly out of the throne room, leaving the others to wonder why she had departed so quickly.  
  
Shortly after Serena left, the inner princesses excused themselves and went to find Luna and Artemis. Then, Ashley withdrew to spend time with her parents, Asa and Kale. After Rhys made it clear that he wanted to speak to the queen alone, the generals and outer princesses left.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Rhys. What about?" Serenity asked her old friend. Rhys looked the queen in her eyes and said; "Serena did not tell us the whole story about how she received that rose." "I am well aware of that, Rhys. I can tell when my daughter is lying. Unfortunately, we have no way of determining the truth." Serenity replied. Rhys sighed and commented; "Tao and I saw what truly happened that day in the gardens. Tao saw much more than I did, though. You could ask him." "No, I think I will wait until Serena feels it is the right time to trust me," the queen said. "Very well, Serenity. I hope you know what you are doing." Rhys quipped before taking his leave. Alone, Serenity thought I hope I do know what I am doing.   
  
~~~~~ Earth – the past, the Traveling Room ~~~~~  
  
King Terrius, Queen Celeste, Prince Endymion, and the Royal Guard generals were waiting for Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom to arrive with her daughter, Serena, and her daughter's court. A sudden bright light, which was so bright they all had to cover their eyes, announced their arrival. When the light dissipated, the group from the Moon was standing in the middle of the room, most of them looking around them since they had not been on Earth before.  
  
Celeste smiled and walked toward Serenity, while saying, "Serenity, I has been too long. And who is this? Surely it is not Serena. Why, she was only six when I last saw her." Serenity smiled back her friend and replied, "Celeste it is good to see you. Yes, this is Serena. She is 17 now. And these are the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. This is Rhys, Asa and Kale with their daughter Ashley, Tao, and the four generals of the Knights of Selene, Galen, Ashe, Logan, and Drake." As she introduced everybody, Serenity indicated to each individual with her hand.  
  
Just then a palace guard came up to King Terrius and said, "Sire, your brother wants to speak with you. He ordered me to find you and bring you back to him immediately." "Very well. One minute. Darien, you and the generals will escort Princess Serena and the inner princesses. Begin now!" The four Earth generals replied, "Yes, sir," while Darien said, "Yes, Father." Then, Terrius left with the guard following close behind.  
  
Celeste asked Serenity, "Do you want to go to the palace to catch up?" "That would be great, Celeste." Serenity said. Then, they, too, left. Asa and Kale decided to take a walk around the palace grounds. Rhys agreed to go exploring with Ashley. After giving Tao an imperceptible nod, the two 'explorers' set off.  
  
The Moon generals and outer princesses went to train together. The inner princesses and Earth generals began to couple up and leave the larger group. First, Ami and Zachary left for the Lake Gardens. Then, Justin led Rei to the Temple Gardens. A few minutes later, Lita and Nathan went off to the Oak Gardens. Realizing they would be left with an adult, Darien walked over to Serena and asked, "Would you care to take a stroll through some of the gardens, Princess Serenity?" "I would love to, Prince Endymion." Serena replied; aware Tao was watching them carefully. Then, they walked off. In the background, they could hear Mina and Kenjo begin arguing about insignificant things. Sighing, Tao retired to his quarters.  
  
As soon as they were out of Tao's watchful gaze, Serena breathed a sigh of relief. "Darien, why do we keep lying to our friends and families about this?" "I honestly do not know. It just has not come up in my family. What about in yours?" Darin asked. Serena nodded, "Yes. They asked me about roses yesterday. I think Uncle Rhys and Baba know more than they will admit to me." "Why don't we continue this conversation in the Rose Garden." Darien suggested. Nodding her agreement, Serena allowed Darien to lead her to a bench in his private garden.  
  
"Wow. This is absolutely beautiful." Serena said admiringly. "You are more beautiful than all of these flowers combined. What did you tell them yesterday?" Darien asked, looking at the young princess. Serena quickly told him what had transpired on the Moon the day before. "Interesting. I liked the part when you walked out the best though." Darien quipped. "Hey. Don't laugh at me." Serena protested. "Why did you walk out instead of telling them something else?" Darien asked.  
  
"What could I have said? I could not stand lying to Mother any more. But, I do not want to tell anybody until I have told my mother when we are alone. Besides, my ex-fiancée was in the room. And my younger 'cousin' Ashley." Serena explained. Standing up, Serena bent over a little to fix her dress. When she did this, her star locket fell out of her skirt pocket. Reaching down, Darien picked up the locket for her. All of a sudden, it began to play a romantic melody and the locket opened to reveal a revolving crescent moon in the middle of an enclosed glass circle.  
  
"What is this?" Darien asked. "Oh, it is just my star locket. Mother gave it to me for my birthday. Strange. I do not remember ever hearing it play music before for anybody except me." Serena replied. "Perhaps we should ask your mother about this." Darien suggested. "I agree. Lets go now." Serena said. Walking quickly, the couple hurried to the palace to find Serenity.  
  
Before they reached the palace, however, they ran into Ashley. "Ash, where is Mother?" Serena asked her little 'cousin'. "I don't know, Serena. Why?" Ashley replied, curious. "I'll tell you later." Serena said to Ashley as she and Darien left. "How rude." Ashley called after them. Then, she went towards her parent's room to talk to her dad.  
  
They found everybody, except Tao, Asa, Kale, and Ashley, in the library. Serena could not talk to her mother, for she was in a deep conversation with Celeste. While they waited, she and Darien went over and began talking with their friends. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out. Darien instinctively covered Serena with his body. When the echoes had finished, he got up and saw the Moon generals getting up from protecting the outer princesses, the Earth generals getting up from protecting the inner princesses, his father getting up from protecting his mother, and Rhys getting up from protecting Serenity.  
  
Helping Serena up, Darien noticed a cut on her arm. "Let me take care of that," he said. Placing his hand over the wound, Darien focused his energy on healing her. Seconds later, the cut was gone. Nobody had seen this event transpire. Serenity looked at her daughter to make sure she was alright. She was about to turn away, when she saw Serena's arm glowing a little. "Sweet heart, what is wrong with your arm?" she asked. "Nothing, Mother. Why?" her daughter replied. Ami, who was standing next to Serena, said, "Your arm is glowing." "Oh. I do not know. Your guess is as good as mine." Serena commented.  
  
"What was that, Terrius?" Celeste asked her husband. "An energy blast, dear," he replied. "Who was the target?" Rhys wondered aloud. Then he added, "We need Asa." "I will go find Uncle Asa," Serena said to Rhys. "Darien, go with her," Terrius ordered. Rhys stopped Serena's protest by saying, "It is for your protection, Serena." Together, Serena and Darien left the library to find Asa.  
  
They held hands as they walked, Serena's trembling despite her calm demeanor. Darien looked at her and said in a soothing voice, "It's okay. No one got hurt. You are safe." Serena could only smile at him, afraid she would begin to panic if she voiced her worries. Then, they heard a short, soft gasp from Asa's quarters. Looking at each other, their pace quickened.  
  
When they got to the door of the quarters, Serena saw Ashley trying to wake up Asa. "Ash. What happened?" Serena asked gently. "I came in here to wake Daddy up. But he won't wake up." Ashley said before bursting into tears. "I'll go get your mother, Serena," Darien commented. Serena stayed him. "No, Darien. We haven't the time. I will try to contact Mother psychically." Closing her eyes and concentrating on her mother's energy, a frantic Serena thought, Mother! Can you hear me?!   
  
Serena? What is wrong? Serenity thought. Her daughter cogitated her answer, Uncle Asa will not wake up! Come here quickly. Ash found him. We will be there soon. Serenity replied in her mind. Just then, Luna ran into the room. "Serena, what is wrong?" she asked breathlessly. "Luna, Mother and the others are their way here. Take Ashley and go outside to wait for them." Serena said. Ashley looked at her 'cousin' through her tears. "I will not leave Daddy," she stated. "That was not a suggestion. It was an order and you have to listen to me. Now go outside and wait for Mother and the others." Serena ordered in a stern voice.  
  
After Luna and Ashley had left, Darien said, "You were pretty hard on her." Serena shook her head and replied, "I know, but she doesn't need to watch her father die. Please try and heal him." Nodding, Darien bent Asa and channeled his energy. One minute later, Asa's eyes popped open. He looked at Serena and said, "No, Cara. Nothing can heal me. Tell Serenity it was Beryl. She wants to kill off your family. She has a spy. Protect Serena, my prince. Take care of Ashley for me, Cara. Tell her I love her." Then, his head rolled down.  
  
Darien stood up and looked at Serena. "I'm sorry. I couldn't heal him. He's dead." The princess covered her mouth to keep from screaming, her eyes growing wide. At that time, Serenity entered the room, followed by all 8 generals, all of the princesses, Luna, and Terrius and Celeste. Looking back and forth between Serena and Darien, Galen asked, "What happened?" Realizing Serena couldn't talk, Darien said with sympathy in his voice, "Asa is dead." Calming herself, Serena spoke up, "Mother, he told us to tell you 'it was Beryl'."  
  
"Who is Beryl? Look! He's glowing just like your arm was, Serena." Rei commented. Celeste saw this and looked at her son quizzically, "Darien?" "Yes, Mother. I tried to heal him. He woke up for a few minutes, but then he died." Darien answered. "Why did you heal Serena in the library?" Serenity asked. Serena looked at her mother and said, "My arm got cut during the incident." Serenity noticed how her daughter was struggling not to cry and suggested, "Why don't you go outside. All of you. Leave this matter to the three of us." All, except Serena and Darien, bowing, the 18 teenagers went outside with Luna.  
  
Forming a circle, the young people tried to cheer each other up. Looking at Luna, Serena asked, "Where are Ashley and Uncle Rhys?" "Rhys took Ashley with him when he left to get Tao." Luna replied. Then she added, "Princess, are you alright?" "I'm fine, Luna." Serena answered, bending down slightly to smooth a wrinkle out of her dress. This sudden movement caused her locket to fall out of her pocket again. It landed near Darien's feet and began playing. "I'd pick it up for you, Serena, but the last time I tried, it shocked me." Galen said. Lita, knowing that the locket didn't play for just everybody, asked, "Why is it playing, Serena?"  
  
Not wanting a confrontation right now, the Moon princess cast a pleading glance to Darien before replying, "I don't know. Excuse me." Then, she walked off. Justin, knowing what was in the direction she was walking in, exclaimed, "Hey! You can't go that way! Prince Darien's rose garden is there. You're not allowed in the garden." He would have said more, but Darien stopped him. "It's okay, Justin." Kenjo looked at his prince strangely and said, "But…" "Enough!" Darien ordered in his prince voice. Bending down, he retrieved the locket and hurried after Serena.  
  
"That's strange." Galen said. "What is strange?" Serenity asked as she walked outside. After bowing, Ashe questioned, "Why are you out here, Your Highness?" "I am looking for Serena and Darien. Where did they go?" the queen replied. Nathan answered for everybody, "Princess Serena dropped her necklace and then walked off. Justin tried to stop her, but Prince Darien bellowed out, 'Enough', picked up the necklace, and ran after her." "What necklace?" Serenity asked. "It was the Star Locket, Majesty. That is what was strange. When I touched it a few months ago, I got shocked, but Prince Darien was able to pick it up and carry it." Galen said.  
  
"It also began playing, Queen Serenity. Serena wouldn't tell us why it started, though." Mina added. "Where was the locket when it began playing?" Serenity asked. "It was near Prince Darien's feet," Trista replied. "In what direction did they go?" the queen asked with a slight smile on her face. Kenjo pointed to a path on their right. The Moon queen thanked them and walked off in that direction. A sudden abdominal pain woke Serena up. Sighing, she sat up in bed and looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:30A.M. In their little kitchen, she could hear coffee being made. Standing up, Serena went into the kitchen.  
  
Darien looked up as she sat down at the table. "Good morning, Serena." "I wouldn't call it a 'good' morning." Serena grumbled. "Did you have another dream last night?" he asked. "Yeah," she said. "What happened in it?" Darien questioned. "Nothing much. Uncle Asa died, some one tried to assassinate Mother, and we lied to our parents and friends." Serena replied. Before Darien could ask her anything else about the dream, there was a knock on the door. When he opened the door, Darien was surprised to see Galen and Ashe in front of him. After inviting them in, he asked, "Why are you two here?"  
  
"We just wanted to make sure Serena was feeling okay." Ashe said. "Why wouldn't she be?" Darien quipped. Galen looked at Serena, "You didn't tell him?" Serena looked down guiltily. Seeing her reaction, Darien asked, "Tell me what?" Ashe exchanged a glance with Galen before answering, "Yesterday, Serena fainted. You were at a business lunch so we took her out to eat. Or at least we were going to. She fainted while we were waiting for the elevator. Why didn't you tell him?" Serena looked up and said, "I didn't want him to worry about me." "Why would he worry? It's not like you faint everyday." Galen commented.  
  
"Wait a second. You fainted and you didn't tell me?" Darien queried. "I'm sorry. I was just sooo weak and tired. Don't worry. I figured I would wait for my doctor's appointment today. You remember I made one with Andrew because of my queasiness." Serena explained. "Why didn't you let us take you to the emergency room yesterday? Then you wouldn't be wondering what was wrong now." Galen quipped. Serena looked at Galen and replied, "Andrew knows about my fainting spells. I'd feel better talking to him about it." "Your fainting spells? You've fainted more than once?" Ashe asked.  
  
"Before I left for Canada, I used to faint all the time. It was because I was using the Silver Crystal and Purity Chalice incorrectly. They used to drain all my power." Serena said. "She came close to dying a couple of times. She wouldn't listen to us when we told her not to use the crystal." Darien added. "But, you've never fainted because of natural causes before, right?" Galen questioned. Serena thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, once. I was in junior high and thought I was fat. I stopped eating completely because I had gained an ounce. I fainted outside the arcade. Luckily, Andrew saw me and helped me regain my strength."  
  
Darien looked at her, "I never knew that." Serena smiled at him and said, "It was before we were dating. The Sailor Scouts were only Ami and myself, although we recruited Rei a few days later." Looking at his watch, Galen commented, "Oh, we've gotta go. That 8 o'clock meeting is in 20 minutes. Bye guys." And then Galen and Ashe let themselves out of the suite. "What time is your appointment, Serena?" Darien asked. Serena stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee while saying, "It's at 11. Why?" "I'll meet you here at 10:30, okay. I want to come with you. Please don't argue with me." Darien told her with concern in his voice.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win. You can come to the doctor with me. But I'll do all the talking. Agreed?" Serena replied sounding defeated. "Great. Now, I have to go. I'm meeting with a client at 8:30. The meeting shouldn't last more than an hour. After that, I'm free for the rest of the day. Don't overexert yourself. Bye. Love you." Darien said, kissing her when he was done. Then, he went out of the suite, leaving Serena by herself.  
  
~~~~~ Tokyo General Hospital – 10:50A.M. ~~~~~  
  
Darien walked up to Serena, who was sitting in the waiting room, and said, "So, you're feeling okay?" Serena smiled at him and replied, "I'm fine. You didn't have to come with me, you know. I'm already under Luna and Galen's watchful gaze. I don't want to add you to the list, unless it's for a good reason." Darien opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the nurse. "Serena Chiba," she called into the waiting room. "That's us," Serena told Darien, standing up. Following her, they walked over to the nurse. "Follow me please," she said. Obeying her, they went through the door, down a hall, and into a small room. "Wait here, please. Dr. Cook should be with you shortly," the nurse said before leaving them and closing the door.  
  
Five minutes went by slowly before Andrew came into the room. "Serena, Darien. Hello. How have you two been? I was surprised to find out Serena was one of my patients. Why are you here?" he asked after closing the door. Darien shook his old friend's outstretched hand while saying, "Hey, Andrew. Or do I call you 'Dr. Cook'? Anyway, I've been fine, but Serena hasn't been feeling well." Serena, who was sitting on the examination table, shook her head and quipped, "What happened to me doing the talking, Darien?"  
  
"I don't care who does the explaining. One of you care to tell me what's been hurting." Andrew questioned. Serena gave Darien, who had started to speak, a look that shut him up. Andrew laughed when he saw this. Then, Serena began, "Well, I've been having stomach aches and yesterday I fainted." Andrew switched into 'doctor' mode, began checking her vitals, and asked, "Have you been weak and tired?" Serena nodded, "Mostly weak. I can't seem to keep anything down." Andrew thought about this for a minute before saying, "I'm going take some blood and run tests over it. I'll call you when I find out what is making you sick."  
  
"Is that it? Is that all can you do?" Serena asked. "For now, yes. I'll call you personally to give you the news. Let me call in a nurse so she can draw your blood. I'll talk to you as soon as the lab results are in." Andrew replied. With that, he left, closing the door behind him. A few minutes a nurse came in, drew Serena's blood, and then, after telling them they were free to go, walked out of the room. The Chiba's left room after Serena picked up her purse. After stopping at the front desk to pay, they walked out to Darien's car.  
  
Once inside the car, Darien looked at an awfully quiet Serena. "Want to go home or somewhere else?" he asked. Serena jumped at the sound of voice because he startled her out of her thoughts. She turned to face him and said, "Can you take me home? I think I'll take a short nap to clear my head. You can go back to work. I don't want you to watch me all afternoon. It makes me nervous." Seeing that he was about to object, Serena added, "Please, Darien?" Not wanting to upset her, Darien agreed.  
  
They drove to the Silver Millennium silently. Serena was grateful for the quiet. Holding Darien's right hand was comfort enough. When they reached the skyscraper, Darien walked Serena up to their suite and opened the door for her. Before he could do anything else for her, Serena quipped, "Darien, don't start hovering over me. Please go back to the office. It will make me feel better." Realizing he wasn't going leave, she gave her best puppy dog eyes and whined, "PLEASE!" Unable to say no to this form of persuasion, Darien gave in. After kissing Serena good-bye, he left their suite and drove to his office, grabbing a sandwich at Ashley's (a café near his office) to eat in his office.  
  
As soon as Darien had left, Serena grabbed her communicator and contacted Luna, asking her to come to the suite to talk. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Frowning, Serena got up and answered it. She was surprised to find Kenjo standing in front of her holding Luna. "Kenjo! Come in." Serena said. Leading them into the living room, Serena took Luna from him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. He smiled at her and answered, "There was a security alert. I was in the hall, walking past the guards' desk, when I saw Luna running away from a couple of guards on the TV screen. I found out what floor she on, caught her, and brought her here. I figured she was coming to talk to you or something."  
  
Serena smiled back and said, "Thank you, Kenjo. You were right. I called Luna almost an hour ago and asked her to come here and talk. I'm glad you were there to save her from being thrown outside. Thank you again." "Don't mention it. Really. But now I have to go. I have to make a procession route for the U.S. Ambassador to take. Bye," he replied, walking to the door. Opening the door, Kenjo nodded to them and then went out to the hall, closing the door behind him.  
  
When the door had closed, Luna jumped out of Serena's arms. Turning to face her princess, she said, "So, Serena, what did you want to talk about?" Serena sat down on the couch and was about to answer the cat guardian when the phone rang. "Hold that thought, Luna," she said as she got and went to pick up the phone. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. After a short pause, Serena added, "Oh, hi Andrew." Serena's face suddenly grew serious. She merely said, "The test results are in?" Luna, watching Serena's reactions, saw her face grow several shades paler. What is wrong? she thought. The speechless Serena finally said, "WHAT?!" Shaking herself, she adds, "I'm sorry. It's a big…shock. Thanks for getting back to me with the news so fast. Um…bye, Andrew. Thanks again." Then, Serena hung up the phone.  
  
"What did Andrew want, Serena?" Luna asked with a worried look on her face. Serena slowly turned to face the cat, hesitating as though carefully choosing her words. Finally she said, "Um…Andrew just wanted to tell me something he forgot to today." Seeing Luna's quizzical look, she added, "You know how I've been sick to my stomach? Well, I had an appointment with Andrew today. He forgot to tell me something about the medicine he gave me so he called me." Luna didn't believe Serena but she kept quiet. "Anyway, I asked you to come here so I could tell you about my dream last night. It was intense. Do you remember Uncle Asa?" Serena added when she saw this. Luna looked at her and said, "No, I don't. Why?" "Um…he died in my dream last night. He was married to a woman named Kale and had a daughter named Ashley. I never remembered them until my dreams started. Oh, I know this is off the topic, but have you been sensing Rini's energy lately? Or have you been in touch with my Earth parents?" Serena answered.  
  
"No, I haven't sensed Rini. I do see Sammy every once in a while, though." Luna replied. "He's okay, right?" Serena asked, concerned for her Earth brother. "Yes, he's fine. Don't worry about him. You have enough to do around here. You aren't going to tell me the real reason Andrew called, are you?" Luna said. Serena looked at Luna lovingly and quipped, "Later, okay?" "Very well, Serena. If that's all, I'll be going now. Bye." Luna commented when she reached the door after Serena, who opened it for her, did. After making sure her cat guardian was safely on the elevator, Serena shut the door. She had just made it to the couch when the door opened. She jumped.  
  
"Sorry, honey," Darien said as he closed the door. "I finished work early and didn't want you to be home all alone. Was that Luna I saw waiting for the elevator?" he added. "Yyyes." Serena stuttered. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Serena grew pale as she answered, "Andrew called about 20 minutes ago. The blood test results are in." Darien sat down next to Serena and queried, "What did he say?" Serena turned to look at him and said with a slight smile, "He told me that…" she stopped and began to look around while biting her lip. "Told you what?" Darien prodded gently.  
  
"Um…Darien, I'm pregnant." Serena said cringing. "With Rini?" Darien asked. "Probably." Serena answered. "Wow. That's great," he replied. "Andrew said I was about one month along." Serena quipped. "Oh. Can we wait a while before telling the others? I need to figure out how to tell them first," she added. "That's fine by me." Darien commented. "Okay. I think I'm going to go take a nap now. I'm a little tired." Serena said. Standing up, she walked into the bedroom and closed the door. When she was gone, Darien said to himself, "Rini is coming now?! I'm not ready to be a father. What will I do?!"  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah, I know. CORNY, with a capital "C"!!! I'll update (if ya'll want me to, that is) after I get at least 5 more reviews. Ja ne.  
  
[pic] 


	8. Chapter 6: We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC, and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Btw, I said this in the character list, but in case you've forgotten, I also borrowed characters from Kaylienne and lady. The rest are mine, as is this story line. Oh, look. I rhymed.  
  
Author's Note: This fic is based off of Lady's story Soul Mates (It really gives a lot of information, but you don't have to read it. It's a great story, though.) which can be found at http://members.tripod.com/~Elsha/ Thanks elektra, Cyberpeachie, Mariel of Redwall, Selene, Sailor Universe, Serenity Aurora, Serena Lightner, shanabear, sweet-lord-esca, Meghanna Starsong, and Marni for reviewing my story. I'll continue writing just for you guys. If there is anyone out there who's read my fic (or any fic for that matter) and hasn't reviewed, please review. It's nice to know that people like your story, even when you think it is corny. Remember that are thoughts and ~~~~~ mean a time/place change. K, that's all. Happy reading and please REVIEW!  
  
~~ sc ~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: We Meet Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien watched Serena, who was just now beginning to show, like a hawk. It was June 15 and the whole group was going to help with the Senior Astronomy field trip to the Tokyo Astronomy Museum. Despite Darien and Andrew nagging her to rest and relax, Serena was going too. Not only was this the day of the field trip, it was also Serena's 24 birthday, on both Earth and the Moon. None of their friends new that she was pregnant except Amy, who was about to take over Andrew's patients while he went on his honeymoon with Ashley in two weeks. Serena's dreams were finally over. Her last dream was on the night before the field trip.  
  
~~~~~ The Moon - the past, the last battle/ball ~~~~~  
  
Fireworks exploded in space, casting a cheerful glow on the Moon Palace. Princess Serena stood on her balcony watching the spectacle through teary eyes. Just moments before the fireworks had started, her mother had told disturbing news. I cannot believe the outer princesses are dead. Who does Beryl think she is? First Uncle Asa, and now Amara, Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru. Didn't Mother say something about Earth? she asked herself. Looking up at the Earth, Serena sighed and whispered, "Oh, Darien. I hope you are safe." A voice called out to her from below.  
  
"Serena!" came the soft call. The Moon Princess looked down and smiled. "Darien! I was beginning to think you were not coming." Darien scowled and replied, "I have some bad news for you, Serena." "You cannot come to the ball?" Serena asked. "If it were only that, My Princess. Evil forces have arrived on Earth. I must return and protect my family. But you know I might not return to Earth in time. I came to warn you and ." A scuffle on his left caused Darien to pause. Turning to run, he called up to Serena, "I have to go." Then he set off running, with three royal guards behind him. She heard one guard yell, "Stop him! He might be a spy!" Up on her balcony, Serena watched in terror, murmuring to herself, "Oh, they must suspect everyone from Earth."  
  
After waiting five minutes more on her balcony for Darien to return, Serena slowly walked to the ballroom to make her appearance at the Masque. She had just reached the last step when a gloved hand grasped hers. Looking to find the owner, she found herself staring at Darien in a mask. "Princess, can I have this dance? It might our last," he asked her. Accepting, Serena replied, "I thought you'd never ask." While they danced, Darien relayed to her what Queen Serenity had told him. "This Beryl came out of nowhere. She is relentless and will do anything to rule the universe." Serena looked up at him worriedly and asked, "Even the Moon?" Darien looked down at his one true love sympathetically, replying, "Especially the Moon. Beryl wants to rule the universe. To do so, she must first conquer the Moon. Your mother knows I am not a spy. She has me to stay and defend her kingdom." The song ended and the couple walked out onto the terrace.  
  
Turning to face her, Darien commented, "You must know I may not return." "I want you to have this." Serena told him, holding out her Star Locket. "As long as it is with you, you will remember me and our love," she explained. Darien took it while saying, "I'll treasure it. I'll return to you, My Princess. I love you." "And I love you." Serena replied. Then, they shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble and angry shouts reached their ears. Looking at Serena, Darien said, "I have to go. I'll return to you." Then, he ran off into the battle.  
  
A dark monster accompanied Beryl and her troops. The inner scouts transformed into the Sailor Scouts in hopes to defeat it. Aiming at the monster, the girls shouted simultaneously, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The four powers joined in the air, becoming a single power. The monster, however, deflected the scouts' powers and said, "Silly, humans. Now you will feel the power of the Negaverse!" Then, it sent a giant beam of raw energy towards them, raising the scouts. A blast of pure black power coursed through the four girls, killing them instantly.  
  
Beryl, looking for a way to make Serenity give up the Silver Crystal, shimmered around the Moon Palace ruble until she found the princess. When the evil queen appeared, Serena gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming. Beryl smirked at this reaction. "Well, if it isn't pitiful little Princess Serena. All dressed up and nowhere to go. Except OBLIVION!" she yelled. Then, with her arm outstretched, Beryl lunged at the princess. When she about a foot away from Serena's face, a red rose struck her arm. Startled, Beryl looked to the side. "What?" Somersaulting over to stand in front of Serena, Darien said, "I am Prince Darien. Sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil."  
  
A look of surprise crossed Beryl's face. "Prince Darien from Earth? You had great potential. I can see why she would cling to you. Why don't you come taste the joy of winning, Darien? We can rule the universe together." A look of disgust appeared on Darien's face. "Thanks, but no thanks. Why would I join sides with a snake like you? All twisted and ugly and full of bitterness." Appalled, the evil queen shouts, "Nobody speaks to Queen Beryl like that!" In an instant, the monster is at her side. A small energy beam strikes Darien, pulling him into the air. "Run, Serena. Run! Get away from here!" he called back to his princess. Serena began running towards him, saying, "No! I want to be with you, Darien!" Then, she jumped into the energy beam and is carried up towards her prince. They manage to link fingers before the monster shoots at them with dark power, killing them.  
  
Queen Serenity saw this. "No!" she cried. "She has taken them both! How can this be?" Artemis looked at her sympathetically while Luna sobbed, "Not the Princess." Beryl, however, had a different reaction. She began to laugh hysterically when the young couple died. "Ha! The pretty twit and her prince are gone and the snake survived!" Unable to control her emotions, Serenity takes the Silver Crystal and begins to screw it on her Moon Wand, while mumbling, "No. I won't let them take away your happy future. You will be free!" Luna and Artemis turned to look at their queen when they heard this. "Majesty! Not the Silver Crystal. It will drain all of your energy." Luna protested. "It's the only way. I must sacrifice my kingdom if we are to regain peace." Serenity explained with tears in her eyes. Then she yelled, "Cosmic Moon Power!" Bright light burst out of the crystal and enveloped Beryl and her minions.  
  
When the light dissipated, Artemis said, "You did it, Majesty. You defeated them!" Serenity looked at the Silver Crystal in her hand sadly. "I trapped them all, yes. If I had destroyed them, I would have destroyed Serena and the others as well. Now I must send them to a new future on Earth. I have just enough energy left to send all of you into the future." "But you saved if them, why are you so sad?" Luna asked. "Because, none of them will remember anything about this time or place. And I will never see my beautiful daughter again. Or you two either. It will be your job to watch them and teach them. You won't remember anything, but in case the Negaverse should attack again, you two will know what to do. Goodbye, Serena. (releasing the Silver Crystal) I love you. In the name of the Moon, you will be free again, I promise. Perhaps one day we'll meet again," the queen said before collapsing on an overturned pillar.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis exclaimed together. Then, they were encased in time-release capsules and sent to Earth. As the crystal entered the atmosphere, it broke into the seven Rainbow Crystals. When it burst, it created a bright light, and in that bright light, Serena's dream- self could see a stone sitting somewhere on Earth. A familiar voice called out to her, "You have relived your past. Now, you must face it. Harness your fears; nothing will happen that hasn't been planned." Serena's dream- self called out tentatively, "Mother?" "Do not worry about me; I am fine. Do not set me free, for if you do, you will release her." Serenity said. "What? Mother? Who her?" Serena asked. "Remember our native language. Use it to save Earth!" came her mother's fading voice. "Mother!" Serena called.  
  
A sudden shaking woke her up. Opening her eyes, Serena saw Darien looking at her with concern written all over his face. "Serena, what's wrong? Why were you calling for you mother?" he asked. Sitting up, she replied, "Mother contacted me. She told me to harness my fears, not to release her because I would release 'her', to remember our native language, and that I have to face my past. What could she mean?" Standing, Darien said puzzled, "I don't know. Since you insist on helping with the field trip, you should get dressed though." Getting out of bed, Serena questioned, "Why did you wait so long to wake me up?"  
  
"I don't think you should come," he replied. Serena smiled, "The morning sickness is over. I'm not showing yet; okay well, not much anyway. Why shouldn't I come?" "I just don't want you to get weak or tired. Besides, there's still a chance you could lose the baby." Darien quipped. Shaking her head, Serena walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of loose fit capris and a slightly oversized ¾ length button up top (pale stripes - blue, green, yellow, purple, etc.) and sandals (like Ariel's sandals w/ the flowers on them). While dressing, Serena commented to Darien, "I really don't think I lose the baby, considering Rini has visited us a couple of times before." Soon she was dressed and, after eating a healthy breakfast, the couple headed out the door to meet their friends in the lobby. When they reached the lobby, there were only the guys and the outer scouts present. They greeted each other and chitchatted while waiting for the others to show. Finally, the inner scouts arrived and the large group began the short walk to the Astronomy Museum.  
  
~~~~~ Tokyo Astronomy Museum - 8:00A.M. , June 15, 2005 ~~~~~  
  
Serena abruptly stopped in front of the museum. Darien, who was walking beside her, asked, "What's wrong, Serena?" Serena looked at the museum warily and said, "This place. It's." Unaware of her friend's wariness, Michelle commented, "It's beautiful. When I first saw it, I could hardly believe it was the same place where a building was demolished several years ago." "Huh?" everyone, except for Serena who wasn't listening, chorused. "It was in all the papers. About 8 or 9 years ago, the building that should be here today was destroyed. None of the authorities could elucidate it," Michelle explained. "What was the name of the building?" Ashe asked, voicing the question in everybody's heads. "I don't remember. I bet I'm the only one who even recalls the incident," Michelle answered.  
  
"You're wrong," Serena said softly. Drake looked at her and queried, "What do you mean she's wrong?" Sighing, Serena began to explain to her friends, "I remember it and it wasn't a simple incident. I'm not surprised you don't remember; Luna planned it that way. My dreams released my locked memories, though, allowing me to remember everything that has ever happened in my life.  
  
Mina had just joined the scouts the night before. Darien was going to fight Zoisite for the other Rainbow Crystals. We ran into each other on the sidewalk, and as he walked away, I noticed he was bleeding. So I followed him, and Zoisite captured us both. I guess Darien thought Zoisite was double crossing him, because when I woke up, Zoisite was yelling at Darien for cutting his face. He disappeared and icicles started falling, shattering the floor when they landed. We barely made it inside the elevator before the entire floor gave way. Then, the whole building underwent a transformation, becoming both a cave and negative space.  
  
When the elevator stopped, we saw fire coming down at us from the roof. Neither Darien nor I knew each other's alter ego, but I made my identity known in order to save our lives. Once on the roof, we had boring chitchat with Zoisite, after which Darien transformed. Then, Darien made Zoisite promise they would have a fair fight and that I would be safe. No sooner had that Negaverse creep given his word, Darien was struck in the shoulder by an ice crystal. The scouts appeared on the roof at the same time I reached Darien's side. After crying one tear for Darien, the Rainbow Crystals flew towards me, merging as one and becoming the Silver Crystal. Once formed, the crystal took its place on my Moon Wand and I was revealed as the Moon Princess we had all been searching for.  
  
After sending a blast of energy to stun Zoisite, I knelt by Darien's side. He opened his eyes and together we sorted out our jumbled memories that were flooding our brains. Then, Darien cringed in pain and passed out, and I fainted because I was not used to the exertion the crystal put on me. Kunzite suddenly appeared and, after helping Zoisite, he abducted Darien. A few hours later, we were still roaming through the tower when appeared again. He quickly rendered the scouts unconscious and prepared to battle me. He told me he blamed me for his friends' deaths, that he avenging them by defeating me. After a few verbal assaults against my friends and the Moon, I blasted him with my wand, using the crystal's power. The blast was so powerful, it demolished the Star Light Tower, but Kunzite got away."  
  
Everyone looked at Serena, astonished. Darien thought for a moment before saying, "I vaguely remember that." "We don't recall it. How do you guys?" Lita asked. After seeing all the blank looks, Serena answered, "I have my dreams to thank. Darien remembered the Moon Kingdom without Luna and Artemis' help. If she was alive, Beryl wouldn't like to admit it, but she was never truly able to erase all of Darien's memories. Even if he didn't remember the past, his subconscious did. That's who the Moon Light Knight was." "I think I understand you, Serena. However, now is not the time to discuss this. It's 8:10 and we need to make our appearance."  
  
Walking as a group, the 18 friends went into the museum. Dr. Williams saw them as the entered the museum. Walking towards them, he gave Serena a hug and shook Darien's hand. After he nodded a hello to everyone, he said, "Serena, I'm so glad you, Darien, and your friends were able to come and help." Smiling at her surrogate father, Serena replied, "Oh, we're just glad we can help you, Victor." "Dr. Williams, my dad won't be able to help today. He got an important call this morning. There was an emergency at the lab." Hotaru said timidly. Victor gave her fatherly look and quipped, "That's okay, Hotaru. We have an unexpected helper. It shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Who else is helping?" Amara asked. "Oh, well there are you guys, Joe, Molly, the owner's daughter and her fiancée, myself, Rhys (the owner), and a student's parents." Victor answered quickly. "How many students are coming?" Drake questioned. "About 60, unless there are some absent." Victor replied. Then, he added, "You know, Serena, Joe and Molly seem to be pretty chummy." "I've noticed that too. Who are the parents here?" Serena queried. Looking around at the small clusters of teenagers, Victor pointed and said, "They're over there. With the young lady with pink hair." His description drew Darien and when he looked where Victor was pointing, he saw a young teen with pink hair standing with here back to him. "That couldn't be, could it?" he asked Serena. "I think it is," his wife replied. Rini? If you can hear me, shift from one foot to another." Serena thought while she added, "If it's her, she'll shift from one foot to the other."  
  
The pink haired teen shifted casually. "I guess that answers your question," Serena quipped. Rini, why are you here? she thought. Serena? I can't get back to the future! My time key won't work. Every morning just before 7 I try and I'm still here! Rini thought frantically. When this field trip is over, meet us at the temple, okay? Serena said telepathically. Okay. Rini agreed psychically. Victor tried to get everybody's attention, "Quiet, please! Quiet!" Seeing that wasn't working, Drake stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The museum got silent immediately. Nodding towards Drake, Victor said, "Thank you." Then, to the students, he said "Listen up. Get in your assigned groups that I put together in your classes. And here you go," he said the last part while passing out the group assignments to the helpers.  
  
There were 6 groups, 5 groups with four helpers in it, and 1 group with 5 helpers in it. Galen, Amara, Michelle, and Ashe were in charge of the second group. Rei, Justin, Ami, and Zachary were helping group 3. Lita, Nathan, Mina, and Kenjo were with group 4. Trista, Logan, Andrew, and Ashley were in charge of the fifth group. Serena, Darien, Drake, Frank, and Isabel were with group 6. And Rhys, Victor, Joe, and Molly were helping group 1. The helpers went to their students to take attendance. Group 6 was Hotaru and Sammy's group. Hotaru was ecstatic when she saw that Drake was helping her group. Serena was nervous because her parents and younger brother were in her group and they didn't know she was married.  
  
"Alright, listen up! We will enter the exhibit room at the same time. Each group will visit a case for five minutes. When the time is up, we rotate to our right. After your group has seen all of the objects, meet in the picnic area for lunch. Then, we will go as one group to hear about the newest exhibit. Remember, students, you are representing Crossroads High, so be on your best behavior." Dr. Williams said to everybody. As soon as he finished, everyone walked into the exhibit room and separated into their small groups.  
  
Group 6 went to see a Moon rock formation first. The kids became enthusiastic when Serena had them try to guess what it looked like. The other cases went along the same way. Her parents hadn't recognized her, because her hairstyle and taste in clothes had changed. Isabel had even had a conversation with Serena about Rhys and the book he wrote in the late '70s. "I hear they sell the book in the gift shop here," her mother had told her. When all of the students and helpers were assembled in the picnic area, Serena and Darien went to the gift shop while the others arranged their lunches.  
  
"Okay, so why are we in here?" Darien asked her once they were in the small room. Serena answered him while she looked around for the book, "I'm looking for Rhys' book. There it is. (to the cashier) I'll take this." After paying the cashier, they went back to their friends. Ami looked up as they approached. Seeing the book, she queried, "Why did you buy a book?" At the same time Mina said, "Let me see that." The moment Serena sat down, Mina grabbed the book and began to read aloud from it. She didn't get very far, though, because she couldn't pronounce one of the words. "Once, long ago, there was a traveling band of 7 warriors called the De'.um, I can't say it." Kenjo, who was looking over her shoulder, quipped, "Why not say the other name." Mina gave him a sheepish look and replied, "I can't pronounce that word either, Kenjo."  
  
"Why don't you pass the book around so we can all try," Galen suggested. All of them agreed with him, so the manuscript made its way around the circle; sometimes people took a longer time to look at the words before passing it on. When Trista handed it to Darien, Serena got a telepathic call from Rini. Serena, come down to the edge of the picnic area, where it is partially wooded. I'll answer your questions. I'm can't come to the temple today. Hurry. Oh! Tamara, come back here! Serena cringed in pain caused by the loud shout. Ouch! Rini, lunch is almost over. And please don't yell psychically. Ami, seeing her friend cringe, asked, "What's wrong?" Serena jumped and then said, "Headache. The kids are a little loud. Funny how I can tolerate toddlers screaming more than teens talking."  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Ashley and Andrew joined the group. "What's wrong, Serena?" Andrew queried, his doctor side kicking in. "She has a headache. I've already asked her. I think all the people here are pretty safe, since there are 2 doctors amongst them," Ami answered for Serena, giving Andrew a reproving look. Ashley noticed the book and commented, "I see you bought my dad's book. I don't think I ever got a traditional bedtime story. He always read aloud from his beloved book or told an excerpt from memory." Mina thought for a moment before questioning, "How do you pronounce the name of the warrior band?" The other girl gave Mini a wry smile and replied, "I never figured that out."  
  
"Tamara! Get away from that! Come here!" a voice called from the newest exhibit room. The commotion drew everybody into the room, but the helpers, Hotaru, Sammy, Frank, Isabel, Victor, Robin, who had brought her husband lunch, and Rhys were at the front. At the far edge of the exhibit room, a large solid-looking stone with an inscription on all four sides was sitting. Inside the roped off section, two young girls were fighting. "No! Both of you get out of there!" Rhys shouted. Serena looked at the girls closely. Rini and Tamara? Who is she, Rini? she thought to her future daughter. Rini, however, was too caught up in her argument that she didn't acknowledge Serena's telepathic question.  
  
"There is an evil force in the stone," Rei said, her senses on full alert. "What does the stone say?" Ami asked. "No one knows. It is in no known language," Victor answered. Serena looked at the stone and used all of her self-control to keep from gasping out loud. It's from the Moon. It says 'Do not open this safe, for evil is sealed in here. Any person with Royal Moon blood will unseal this evil if they touch the stone.' My dream! Mother tried to warn me about this. She must be trapped in there too. Oh no! Rini! At that moment, Rini stumbled and fell forward, catching herself on the edge of the stone. A rumbling noise began. The large stone cracked in two. Out rose a beautiful woman with crimson hair and a straight black dress. The two girls backed away quickly, but not fast enough. The newcomer blocked them off.  
  
Then, the woman began mumbling something in another language, pointing at the stone from which she had come. Mother! Where are you? Serena screamed in her mind. Relax, Serena. I am safe. Who opened the safe? Queen Serenity replied in a calm voice. It's a long story, Mother. I cannot see you. Come out of the stone. her daughter said. One moment later, a small white bubble floated out of the stone and away from the now angry woman. "Very well, Serenity. If you want to play that way, then what do you think about this?" she yelled. A quickly muttered spell caused a force field to appear all around the students and helpers and some new people appeared.  
  
"Huh? Mom, what are you doing here? You need to get out now." Lita asked. Her mom, Anna, turned around to face the large group with her five companions, looks of surprise on all of their faces. "We, I mean, Elizabeth, Grandpa, Dr. Tomoe, Robert, Emily, and I were having a picnic together here, since it is near where we all work, when suddenly we were here." Anna said. "Mom, you should really get out of here," Ami told her mother, Elizabeth. Rei added, "You too, Grandpa." Hotaru commented, "Dad, please leave. I don't want what happened to you last time to happen again." Dr. Tomoe smiled at his daughter, but before he could reply, Mina said, "Mom, Dad, it's nice to see you, but you need to leave." Emily shook her head while Robert replied, "Not without you, Mina." "That goes for me too, Ami," Elizabeth told her daughter. Anna and Grandpa nodded in agreement with Elizabeth, while Dr. Tomoe said, "I don't want you to get hurt either, Hotaru. I'm staying."  
  
"Now, all young girls with long blonde, long black, medium brown, short blue, short black, medium blue, short blonde, or long green hair group together according to hair color. And all young men with long white, long black, short black, short blonde, long brown, long auburn, long blonde, or short brown hair group together according to hair color. No wait, group together so that at least one person of each hair color is in the group, except for blonde girls and then there should be two. If you don't obey, I'll kill these two young girls," the woman ordered. Not wanting anyone to get hurt, everybody complies with the stranger's wishes.  
  
When all the groups were assembled, the true group was the only one with all the people in it. "Now, pick up a stick and say the name of your favorite planet in a phrase that will make you transform. You get TWO chances each!" the woman exclaimed. The first group she started with had no one transform. When they were all finished trying, people began to talk. "SILENCE! IF I TELL YOU ONCE MORE, I'LL KILL THE PINK HAIRED GIRL!" the evil woman shouted. Each group went by the same way, quickly with no transformations.  
  
The woman was getting angry. "TRANSFORM!" she yelled at Serena and her friends. They joked around a bit, saying the wrong planet and transformation phrase. Before they could begin their 2nd try, Rhys shouted, "Who are you?" She looked down upon him, and said haughtily, "You will call me Empress." Again the scouts and generals said the wrong planet and phrase. "That's it. I'm killing the girl." All of the people gasped, not believing she would ever carry out her threat. "Why?" some one yelled. "If it will bring that pitiful princess out of hiding so I can fight her, I'd kill all of you!" the evil one shouted back. Through the silence that followed, everyone could hear Serena's gasp.  
  
The woman looked surprised and said, "You aren't afraid of me. I can read minds, yet I sense no fear from you. Why?" Serena stared at her and quipped, "Why should I be afraid of you?" Empress looked appalled, "Why you insolent human! How dare you speak to me in such a way! If we were in my time, you would not be permitted to talk in your manner." Serena raised her eyebrows, "Oh really. When was your time?" Empress rolled her eyes, "Quiet, human, if you value your life!" Serena didn't falter, "Temper, temper." The evil Empress looked furious, "Human! It is in your best interest to fear me!" "Personally, I do not like being classified as a simple human. Come now! Be creative. You can think of a better nickname for me," Serena taunted. "Oh, you Twit! How dare you!" Empress exclaimed. Serena kept staring, "That's a little better. Your mother would be very disappointed in you." Dumbfounded, Empress asked, "What do you know of my mother?" Smiling, Serena said, "She was a snake. All twisted and ugly and full of bitterness. She gave me a good nickname, though." Empress' eyes bulged, "Insolent Human! No one speaks of Mother that way!" "I can and will!" Serena replied.  
  
Empress' nerves snapped, "That's it. Any last words?" Serena merely looked her in the eyes and said, "Step away from the girls, Kale." "What? How do you know who I am?" Kale asked. Clasping her necklace, Serena shouted, "Moon Millennium Power Transform!" Within seconds, she was Sailor Moon. The others followed in suite. Discarding their sticks, the scouts pulled out their lacquer pens. "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Saturn Planet Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" "Pluto Planet Power!" Pulling out a rose, Darien transformed into Tuxedo Max, while his generals closed their eyes and became Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephlite, and Kunzite. The Moon generals pulled out their daggers and shouted, "Shadow Falcon.Come Forth!" "Shadow Lynx.Come Forth!" "Shadow Wolf.Come Forth!" "Shadow Kodiak.Come Forth!"  
  
Collective gasps were heard from their friends and families once their true identities were uncovered. "Hmm. I know for a fact that the scouts protect the Moon Princess and the generals protect Endymion and the Moon, so where are your princess and prince? Who released me? It had to be some one with Royal Moon Blood." Kale commented. Isabel, recognizing her daughter at last, said, "Serena?" while her husband yelled, "Serena, Rini, and Tamara! Get over here now!" "Dad, they won't listen. Rini and Tamara haven't listened since they got here in February and Serena is still hanging around that guy, so I guess she won't listen to you anymore than she did on Valentine's Day," Sammy said. "Hey, a cat just jumped out of the girl's backpack!" some one yelled. "No, you idiot! There are two cats now!" a classmate corrected.  
  
Trista, looking at Rini and noticing Luna and Artemis, called out, "Rini, come here! It's not safe over there!" Rini, riffling through her bag, didn't respond, but the other girl did. "Hey, it's Ms. States the Obvious. Duh! We already knew it wasn't safe here!" she yelled back. "I found it!" Rini shouted exuberantly. "Oh, and what did the little twit find?" Kale quipped. "This! Moon Prism Power!" Rini replied defiantly. "What! Nothing happened! How come?" she uttered to herself. "Oh, I'm sooo scared!" Kale smirked. Looking at the cats, Rini whined, "Luna!" All the cat guardian said was, "Run, Rini!" "The cat talked!" Emily shrieked before fainting into Robert's arms. "Rini! Run! Come over here! You too, Luna and Artemis!" Mina shouted. "It's not gonna work. Rini and Tamara haven't listened to anyone since they've been here. How do you know them all anyway?" Sammy quipped.  
  
Whirling around to face Sammy, Rei questioned, "What do you mean they haven't obeyed anyone?" "They won't do anything we tell them do. They say they don't have to listen to us," Isabel answered for her son. Galen, still trying to sort out all the facts, asked, "Who are the girls? How do you know the lady, Serena?" She didn't seem to hear him. Darien looked at her, "Serena, she is the snake's daughter?" Serena nodded. Galen repeated his question, "Earth to Serena! Who are the girls? Who is the snake?" Darien answered him, "The snake is Beryl. The pink haired girl is Rini. I don't know who the other one is." Looking at Serena, Darien asked, "Serena, do you know?" "Her name is Tamara. The time key won't work. We can't attack until they're safe!" Serena said fearfully. The Moon queen's spirit flew to them, followed closely by the others.  
  
"How were we released? Why did you not heed my warning?" Serenity queried. "What warning?" the inner scouts chorused. Eavesdropping, Kale answered, "The one on the stone that says 'Don't free me for there is evil trapped too!'" Suddenly, a vortex opened in front of the high school students. A few of the girls screamed and stepped back, while the boys tried to form a protective line in front of them. A gray kitten appeared in the opening and jumped out just before the vortex closed. The teenage guys moved to grab it but it agilely avoided them, then jumped into Serena's open arms. "Diana! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Serena asked. Bowing a little, the kitten replied, "I brought a letter from the king and queen for you. We can open the time portals at the palace but not here." Taking the note from under Diana's collar, Serena read it. So Rini was here to keep Mom and Dad from finding out about my marriage. "That's great. Now Rini and Tamara will get home safely," she said.  
  
"Huh?" her friends and mother chorused. Smiling, Serena explained, "This letter tells me that the guardian of Elysian will come and take the girls home." "Just who is the guardian of Elysian?" Amara asked. "Yeah, how do you know you can trust him?" Logan added. Before Serena could answer, Michelle queried, "Is that all the note says?" "No, I summed it up. I know the guardian and trust him, that should be a sufficient answer for you two," Serena said. "Lets see this letter for ourselves," Galen suggested. "I'm sorry, but you can't. It was written in the ancient Moon language. Only royalty knows how to read it," Serena quipped. "The guardian hasn't changed, has he?" Darien asked. Shaking her head, Serena said, "No. Diana did you know about the plan?" "Not until now. I understand you two even though no one else does. Rini is dating the guardian. She visits him frequently," the kitten replied. "No surprise there. I thought I saw an attraction between them when they met," Serena commented.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Nobody escapes from me!" Kale bellowed. Turning to see what the commotion was, the group was shocked. Kale had the two girls and cats cornered against the stone and she was moving in for the kill. Rini shouted, "No!" When she did, her moonbeam shot towards the sky. "Oh no! Rini, you must control you power!" Serena yelled to her future daughter. "What! How can you bear a crescent moon? You are too young to be from the Silver Millennium," Kale muttered. Regaining her evil composure, Kale renewed her attack while shouting, "This is only a portion of my revenge for you, Mother!" Before she could strike Rini, a red rose landed in front of her. "It takes more than a stupid little rose to defeat the power of the Negaverse, Tuxedo Mask. You should know that after all this time," Kale yelled. Then she added, "No matter how many roses you throw, I will kill this girl." "Not if I can help it," Serena said. Then, she mumbled a spell just loud enough for Kale to hear it. "Powers of the Moon, hear my plea! Protect Rini and Tamara from this evil." but before she could finish it, a bright light flew down and landed in front of the girls. When the glow had vanished, a young boy with white hair and wearing a white outfit was standing next to Rini, ready to protect her. "Helios!" Rini gasped, surprised but delighted all the same. "Thought I'd drop in, say hi, and then take the three of you back to the future," Helios said smiling.  
  
Breaking the silence of the fieldtrip group, Hotaru uttered, "Who's that? He looks distinguished, but he has a horn in his head." "If all of you are trying to protect this girl, she must be the Moon Princess!" Kale shouted, creating a ball of energy. Seeing what was happening, Sailor Venus yelled, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" while Sailor Jupiter shouted, "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Their attacks were just absorbed by the energy ball. "What?!" they cried. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mars and Mercury shouted. Again, the attacks had no effect on Kale. "Metamorphic Rocks Pulverize!" Jadeite yelled. Nothing happened. "Boreal Turbulence Encumber!" "Searing Molten Magma Blaze!" Nephlite and Kunzite shouted together. Again nothing. Their attacks were just making the ball more powerful.  
  
"Say goodbye to your princess! Zoy!" Kale bellowed, gathering the remnants of power needed to destroy some one. "What are we gonna do?" Mars asked. "Yeah, none of our powers can stop her!" Venus panicked. "Don't panic. We'll think of something," Mercury said rationally. "Hey, what if the outer scouts attacked? They are more powerful than us," Jupiter suggested. "Won't work," Uranus replied. "Yeah, we could accidentally hit Rini and the others," Neptune added. "And I can't get close enough to attack. She would see me coming," Saturn said. "Then what do we do?" Lynx asked. "We need to clear the area first," Zoisite said logically. "After that?" Kodiak questioned. "Yeah. How do we defeat Empress?" Wolf queried. "There is one way to stop her," Sailor Moon said simply. "What?" nearly everyone chorused. "No, you can't. Think about it for a minute, Serena," Tuxedo Mask protested. "I agree with Darien. Do you know for certain it will work?" Falcon asked. "There is more at stake here than their lives. Earth is depending upon Serena. She has to try everything to save it," Serenity said.  
  
"Goodbye, Moon brat!" Kale yelled. All of the scouts and Darien shouted, "Rini!" "NO!" Serena shouted. Unable to control her emotions, Serena let out a powerful pulse from the Silver Crystal. When the bright glow faded away, the energy ball had been destroyed. Serena looked for her daughter and found her behind a protective Helios. Rini, come here, now! Kale's distracted. Don't object. Do as I say. Serena thought. "What was that? None of your pathetic powers should be able to stop me!" Kale uttered. After Helios helped her up, he grabbed the two cats and she grasped Tamara's hand and together they ran to their friends from the past. When they arrived, the scouts chorused, "Rini! When did you get here? Why are you here?" Diana, who had jumped out of Serena's arms just before the pulse had gone out, ran to Rini. "Diana? Did Mom and Dad send you?" the future princess asked. "They told me to come and let you know how to get home," the kitten said, nodding a little. "The letter also told us why you were here," Serena added. "You're not mad, are you?" Rini queried tentatively. "Of course not. I just wish you had let me know you were here when you arrived," Serena answered. Rini, Tamara's parents are Hotaru and Drake, aren't they. she thought. Yeah. She looks like Hotaru, doesn't she. Rini answered telepathically. Serena nodded. She was about to say something else, but Kale interrupted her. "So sorry to break up this reunion, but WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"What do you mean, who is she? She's Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice," Sammy said, defending his sister. Ignoring him, Kale asked, "Why do you two not have existence readings like everyone else? It's as though you two don't exist yet." "What are you talking about? Of course they exist," Andrew replied. "Who are you? You look familiar, as though I know you from somewhere," Ashley commented. Kale's face paled as she said, "Ashley? You don't remember me?" "No, she doesn't. I don't think anyone here remembers you other than Serenity and myself, Empress," Rhys uttered. "Oh, and how do you know all of this, Rhys? Have you been spying on these girls? I could hear you while I was trapped in that safe even though I couldn't see you," Kale retorted. Then she added haughtily, "I don't care who this girl is, but she bears the crescent moon, so I'm going to kill her. Maybe that'll bring your dear princess out of hiding or at least jog some one's memory of who I am."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Serena shouted, stepping forward until she was three feet away from Darien, the scouts and generals, and their future friends. "Well, I think somebody is mad. Why are you angry? Nothing you say or do will keep me from killing this girl," Kale said. "Oh, really. What if I do this?!" Serena quipped, raising her crystal over her head and closing her eyes. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Serena and when it dissipated she had become the Moon Princess. "What! You're the princess!" Kale gaped. "That is correct, Kale. You will kill no more while I live," the princess said. "Oh, so you remember me. What are you doing, playing Sailor Scout with your friends?" Kale snapped. "What, no pleasantries? I am appalled by your manners. What would Uncle Asa say if he were still alive, hmm?" Serena retorted. "Asa is dead? When did he die?" Kale asked, genuinely concerned. "Your mother murdered him six months before she attacked the Moon, killing us all," Serena replied.  
  
"Well, that was a long time ago. I'm am here to avenge my parents' deaths." Kale said, regaining her evil composure. "You will have to go through me first," Serena retorted defiantly. "You don't really hope to stop me by yourself, do you? Who is going to help you? Your prince is nowhere to be seen," Kale quipped. "Is that what you think? I'd reconsider that, if I were you," Darien said as he walked to join Serena in front of the group. When he reached her side, the power of the Silver Crystal transformed him into Prince Endymion of Earth. "Well, well. An unexpected surprise. Tell me, Serena, why will you not address me with my title?" "Oh, I disowned you, Kale," the Moon princess replied. "Why?" Sammy called out. "Because she tried to kill Mother, isn't that right, Auntie?" Serena explained. "There is that nickname I always hated. You called me that just to spite me, I think," Kale commented.  
  
"I never knew you were Sailor Moon, your highness," Tamara, who had walked over to them, said. "Rini, get Tamara and bring her over here!" Frank yelled. Rini just rolled her eyes. "I told you she wouldn't listen," Sammy quipped. "Rini, it is time for you and Tamara to return home with Helios and Diana," Serena said. "Okay," Rini replied. She and Helios walked over to Tamara with Diana. Suddenly, Rini felt the crystal pulling her to transform into her princess form. "Oh, no!" she cried. But it was too late. Despite her struggling, she changed into the Future Princess of Crystal Tokyo. The generals and Earthlings all gasped. "What? Why is she dressed like you, Serena?" Galen asked. "Well, she's." Serena began but Rini cut her off. "Serena! You knew this would happen!" "It was supposed to happen according to the letter your parents sent me. The people of Earth are to know that you are Small Lady, the princess in the 30th century and our daughter," Serena explained. "I'm glad my parents don't know about me. They don't, right?" Tamara commented. Laughing, Serena said, "No, they do not know and I will not tell them either. Now, go all of you. You will be safe with Helios."  
  
"How do you know that? We don't know anything about him," Ashe questioned. "Where will they go?" Drake asked. "To Elysian where my palace is. From there we will travel to Crystal Tokyo, where they live," Helios answered. "Come on, Tamara. We need to go now. They are just trying to protect us," Rini said while opening her backpack for Diana to jump into. "Rini! Tamara! You will not go anywhere with him. I will not allow it! Your parents aren't even home yet!" Frank yelled. "Oh, it's okay. You don't have to worry about them. They're to be betro.mmm!" Tamara started but her words were muffled by Rini's hand over her mouth. "Oh really?" Serena quipped. "Would you look at the time. Come on, let's go," Rini said nervously. "But." Helios began. Rini gave him a look and he merely said, "Okay." Some of the generals laughed at this while Serena shook her head.  
  
Closing his eyes, Helios began to shimmer and then he was Pegasus. "Huh!" the outer scouts and generals chorused. After the two girls climbed on his back, he took off towards the sky. "Wait! What about the force field?" Galen asked. "Just watch," Serena replied. Right before they reached the force field, they disappeared into thin air. "What happened?" Logan queried. "Helios is the guardian of dreams. That is how he can travel through time and into other worlds." Serena said. "Okay, but what did the younger girl try to tell us?" Hotaru questioned. "Oh, it was nothing really. Tamara was just trying to get back at Rini for parenting her," Serena explained. "But, what did she say?" Rei asked. "She just wanted to tell me that Rini and Helios are to be betrothed," Serena replied.  
  
"You found out your daughter is engaged and you're not surprised," Mina gaped. "It was in the letter. Now, no more questions. We must defeat Kale before midnight or Earth is doomed," Serena said regally. "How do we do that?" Justin asked. "The Silver Crystal is our only hope," Trista answered. "Is anyone else hot?" Serena suddenly asked. When everyone shook their heads, she added, "I am. Back to Kale, will the crystal actually work? I know it .whoa! I think I've been out in the sun too long." Then she fainted. Darien caught her and Ami and Andrew rushed over to help. "I thought I told you not to over exert yourself. You've been doing too much," Andrew chided her. "Yeah, I agree with Andrew. You should rest for a while. There's no telling what would happen if you used the crystal in your state," Ami said. "We'll think of something and then tell you what we decided, okay?" Lita suggested to their fallen princess. Smiling, Serena weakly said, "Okay." The scouts and generals circled up and began to discuss the Kale issue while Serena rested.  
  
  
  
Yet another Author's note: If you feel uncomfortable posting a review, feel free to email what you think of my story to silver_crescent3000@hotmail.com I'm not that great at fight scenes, so please bear with me. I'll update after I get 5 more reviews (counting emails). After chapter 7, though, I'll need help, because I've been stuck for a very long time. Feel free to make suggestions or criticize me in your review/email. Remember, I can't improve my writing unless you tell what you think needs improvement. Later,  
  
~~ sc ~~ 


	9. Chapter 7: Chaos!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Bandai, DIC, and all the other companies (which I truly don't know). Btw, I said this in the character list, but in case you've forgotten, I also borrowed characters from Kaylienne and lady.  
  
Author's Note: This fic is based off of Lady's story Soul Mates (It really gives a lot of information, but you don't have to read it. It's a great story, though.) which can be found at http://members.tripod.com/~Elsha/ Thanks elektra, Cyberpeachie, Mariel of Redwall, Selene, Sailor Universe, Serenity Aurora, Serena Lightner, shanabear, sweet-lord-esca, Meghanna Starsong, Marni, and Smoky McPott for reviewing my story. I'll continue writing just for you guys. If there is anyone out there who's read my fic (or any fic for that matter) and hasn't reviewed, please review. It's nice to know that people like your story, even when you think it is corny. Remember that are thoughts and ~~~~~ mean a time/place change. K, that's all. Happy reading and please REVIEW! ~~ sc ~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Chaos!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena felt self-conscious under Andrew's watchful doctor's eye. Before he could scold her for not taking it easy, Rhys and Ashley walked towards them with Serenity floating close behind. "What's wrong, Ashley?" Serena asked her friend. A troubled look crossed the young woman's face as she said, "I'm still trying to figure out what that lady meant when she said 'You don't remember me?' She seems familiar, somehow, almost as if she's a person from my past or something. I've had some dreams about royalty, but they're mostly just images." "I guess it's true when they say all girls dream about royalty sometime in their lives. So, where did the dreams take place?" Andrew quipped. "In a place that was almost completely white. Another weird part about them was that you guys were in them. The Sailor Scouts, Serena, Daddy, Darien and the other guys, ooh and you were in it only you weren't a small pixie like floating/glowing miniature human," Ashley replied pointing at Serenity.  
  
"You mean I wasn't in it?" Andrew asked, hurt. "Yeah. It was a very vague dream. The people seemed to be either family or family friends. My dream self knew all of the people, but I don't. Daddy, how do you know who that lady is? Is she family or something?" Ashley rambled. "Um, Kale is from our past - our very distant past. We lived in a time called the Silver Millennium." Rhys said. Serena interrupted him. "Mother, is there anybody here you do not recognize from the Silver Millennium? I know there might be some people I never associated with but you did. Are any of them here?" "What do you mean by that question, Cara?" Rhys questioned. "I have missed hearing that, Uncle Rhys. I believe Mother knows what I meant," Serena answered. Yes, sweet heart. There is one person that I see that lived on the Moon with us. The boy, Andrew I think, was Asa's protégé. He was Darien's age and a friend of his as well as yours. I believe Ashley and Andrew liked each other. What about now? Serenity thought. They are engaged now. Serena replied telepathically.  
  
"Okay. What's going on here? What are you two doing?" Rhys queried. "Nothing, Uncle Rhys," Serena says guiltily. "If Ashley really wants to remember the past, I think we may be of some service," Luna called out as she and Artemis joined their princess and queen. "How?" Ashley asked, confused. "No, Luna. The mind-meld only works if you remember her past as well," Serenity corrected. Serena thought for a moment before she said, "Mother, liptse lkhsoal alksueolfk laudfolk s dluelk f lksuael? Ioku jelk msleia fnidlkje oiensldurieo? (AN - translation of Moon talk: Mother, is there any way we can release her locked memories? You and I remember her past so can we not use our own powers?)" "What was that?" Artemis questioned, a blank look on his face. "Yes, however, it is very tedious. It will take a long time to complete, time we do not have right now. We can wait until a convenient time comes about," Serenity answered her daughter.  
  
"Are we invisible or something? What can you do that takes a long time to complete?" Rhys asked. "I will explain the procedure to all of you later," Serenity replied to her friend. Serena glanced worriedly up at Kale before saying, "I do not think Kale will remain quiet much longer. We do not have much time left to decide how to defeat her." Just then, Galen, Darien, and Amara approached the small group with serious expressions on their faces. "What's wrong? You guys look so gloom," Ashley quipped. "We are going to try to defeat this Kale with 'Planet Power'. We don't know if it will work, though," Amara said. "That was all we could come up with on such short notice," Galen expanded. Standing up, Serena merely shook her head. "Whether we had one second or one century, the answer would still be the same. There is only one way to defeat Kale for good. It will do us no good if all of you deny that option." "What are you talking about?" Andrew asked. Looking at him, Serena replied, "Later." Addressing everybody, since the other scouts and generals had joined them, she added in a regal tone, "As soon as we stop Kale, a doorway will appear. Scouts, generals, cats, Uncle Rhys, Ashley, Andrew, and Darien will follow Mother and me into the opening. No questions will be asked. All will be explained later."  
  
Suddenly, Kale shouted incoherently and sent a blast of pure dark power at the unsuspecting crowd. All the 'Earthlings' were knocked down, but the scouts, generals, prince, and princess were able to withstand its power. "There will be no later! You are all doomed if you attack me! Surrender! You cannot win!" Kale exclaimed. "What makes you think we will listen to you?" Jupiter quipped. "You would be wise to bite your tongue, girl!" the older woman shouted. "Jupiter, we must first try to negotiate. Control your anger," Serena ordered. "Fear will keep you in line. Fear of me and my powers!" Kale replied arrogantly. "That's it. Screw negotiating! Take this! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter yelled, disobeying her princess' order. Kale agilely avoided the lime green power ball. "Ha, ha, ha! You couldn't hit a bulls-eye even if it was right in front of you!" she bellowed. "Hey! You can't say that to my friend! Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus screamed. With a wave of her hand, Kale absorbed the attack. "What?!" the scouts chorused. "Mercury, let's double- team her," Mars said, taking charge. Nodding, Mercury shouted, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" while Mars roared, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
The combined attacks didn't even scratch Kale. All they created was a smoky cloud that obstructed their view of the evil empress. "If you are all quite done, I have something to give to you. Say hello to Asa and Tao for me! Ahhh!" Kale quipped, sending a huge blast of power at the inner scouts. Unable to dodge the blast, all four of the inner scouts were knocked down by its force. The Earth generals rushed to their sides, concern written on their faces. "Okay! I've had it. You're going down, Kale. You guys ready?" Uranus asked, looking at the two older outer scouts. "Yeah," they answered together. "Neptune Deep Subm." Neptune began. "Wait. That will not stop her," Serena interrupted. "What do you mean? Why won't our combined attacks defeat Kale?" Neptune questioned. "We aren't powerful enough to stop her. There is only one way to win this battle. I believe we all know what I am talking about," Pluto said, addressing all the scouts and generals. "Stop your gabbing and fight me, unless you're afraid," Kale taunted. Stepping in front of her friends, Serena grasped the Silver Crystal in her hands and yelled, "Moon Crystal Power!" A pure bright light pulsed out of the crystal at Kale. "What is this? Do you really think you can stop me with your bright light?" Kale snickered. The crystal's power finally reached the older woman. Her smirk quickly faded as Serena's attack began to dissolve her body. Summoning all of her strength, Kale produced a protective force field around her body that absorbed Serena's consistent attack.  
  
"She's erected a force field. Stop your attack now! You are only succeeding in depleting your own power, Serena!" Galen said loudly in a voice of reason. Serena was beginning to weaken from the strain of casting her power. All of the scouts and generals attempted to join their princess, but the crystal's power held them back. "How are we supposed to help and protect Serena if we can't even reach her?" Hotaru asked her friends, panic rising in her voice. "I don't know. Only those of royal moon blood are able to withstand the power of the Silver Crystal," Ashe replied through clenched teeth. "Queen Serenity, do you know of any way we can reach Serena?" Zachary queried. "There is no way for any of you to approach Serena while she is using the Silver Crystal," the queen answered nonchalantly.  
  
"What do you mean by that, your highness?" Lita questioned. Before the queen could reply, Mina added, "Why are you so calm and composed, your majesty?" "Yeah. If nobody can reach Serena, why aren't you panicking, Queen Serenity?" Rei asked. "Instead of preparing for and thinking about the worse, hope for the best. Have faith in Serena and her power," Serenity said with sagacity. "We do have faith in her, but she is weakening. She can't continue to cast her power for much longer," Pluto commented. Darien, who had been crouching to keep Luna and Artemis from blowing away, stood up. "Scouts, get in a straight line and hold hands. You are going to combine your powers and then lend them to Serena. Generals, you will handle the crowd. Try to calm the people down. Also, do what you can to protect the scouts, Serenity, and the other 3 from the Silver Millennium," he ordered. For a moment, everyone just stared at him. Then, Justin questioned, "What are you going to do, Darien?" No sooner had he asked this than his prince began to walk toward Serena, using the extra power of the Silver Crystal to become more powerful as Endymion. "Wait! You can't reach her! The Silver Crystal won't let anybody get close to her!" Galen yelled. Darien didn't stop, however. He continued walking until he was standing next to Serena, just in time to steady her and transfer his power to her. The outer scouts and the generals stood wide-eyed for a few seconds before they went into action.  
  
All the scouts moved into a straight line and clasped hands. "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Saturn Planet Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" "Pluto Planet Power!" Their powers united and flew swiftly towards Serena. Sensing their help, Serena shouted, "Moon Crystal Power! Unite!" Her power joined the scouts combined power in midair and burst through Kale's force field and hit her. Unable to control her powers, Kale added to the power of the Silver Crystal with her own strength. Her body, now quickly dissipating, allowed her one last shout before imploding into a cloud of nothingness. "You have killed my whole family. You win the war, Moon Brat!"  
  
After Kale's dust settled, the generals looked around while helping the scouts who were now almost completely drained of their powers. "Hey, Serena. You finished her off for good! Serena? What happened to her? She's not." Lita asked, panicking. Ami, who had rushed over to Serena, replied, "No. She just passed out. The battle took a lot of her energy, much more than it did us. When she wakes up, she'll probably have a pounding headache, but, other than that, she should be fine." Pluto frowned. "If her power is severely drained, why didn't Serena revert to her civilian form? Keeping our sailor uniforms on takes a lot of energy, so I imagine her princess dress uses much more power." Before anyone could express their opinions on the subject at hand, a giant door appeared in front of the group.  
  
"What is that?" Rei demanded, as she and the other scouts formed a protective circle around Darien and the others. "Nothing like this ever happened in my dreams," Drake said to no one in particular. The generals moved to shield the scouts. "Does anyone else wonder what that picture is of?" Kenjo asked his friends. "What picture?" Logan commented, voicing the question in everyone's mind. "Wait. Do you mean the image on the door? The really big one?" Mina queried. Kenjo nodded. The scouts and generals scrutinized the door but did not recognize the picture. Remembering what Serena had said before going off to face Kale alone, Darien gathered his wife in his arms and stood up. When he saw the image on the door, he was flabbergasted. He quickly recovered from his initial shock and made his way through the complaining circle of sailor scouts. "What are you doing? We're just trying to protect you two!" they chorused.  
  
"I know. The only problem with that is: the door is NOT dangerous!" Darien said, becoming very exasperated. "If it's not dangerous, then what's the picture of? Hmm? Does Prince Endymion not know the answer?" Justin taunted. Before he could say anything else, Rei silenced him with a contemptuous look. "The picture is of Elysian. More exact, the royal palace. Remember, Serena said a door would appear soon after she defeated Kale," Darien answered calmly. While he was talking, Darien subtly moved around the generals, freeing himself and Serena from their protective circles. He was walking very close to the door when it began to open. Unsure what to do, Darien stepped back a little and peered inside the opening. Then, a small hole opened up in the sky. A beautiful red rose flew out of the small hole and embedded itself in the ground as the hole closed itself up. Galen, the closet to the rose, reached over and attempted to pull the flower out of the ground but was unsuccessful. Upon failing, he called Logan over. "You're the strongest of us all. Pull the rose up," he said. Logan tried and tried but he also failed. Finding this amusing, Darien laughed a little. "If you think it is so easy, then you can try to pull up the rose," Logan quipped. Walking the short distance to the rose, Darien put Serena down gently and, with apparent ease, gracefully lifted the flower out of the ground. "The King must have thrown it through the time void. He even attached a note to the rose. (after reading the letter) He says we are to walk through the door," Darien explained. "Okay, then lets go in the door," Ashe said. The group proceeded through the door. First the outer scouts and Moon generals went in and then the inner scouts and Earth generals entered. Queen Serenity floated to the door but stopped at its edge. She looked back at Rhys, Ashley, and Andrew. "Are you coming? Serena said you were to come," the queen commented.  
  
"Are we allowed? Is it safe?" Ashley asked. "It is very safe," Serenity answered. Hearing this the three of them walked to Serenity and crossed the threshold together. Then, as the door began to close, Darien carried Serena to the other side. As soon as the door had closed, a beautiful palace appeared to all who had entered through the door. Darien laid Serena down on a bench near the group. "Sweet," Mina said. Looking at his girlfriend, Kenjo quipped, "Whatever the power is in here, it was able to revert all of you to your princess selves." "You're right. And you generals are in your past uniforms. Oh, Queen Serenity is normal size, too, and that guy and his daughter are wearing royal moon clothes. Where are we and how long will we stay here?" Hotaru questioned. Seeing that no one else knew, Darien replied, "We are in Elysian. It's a long story." He looked at their expectant faces and, sighing, he began his tale.  
  
"My grandfather, King Darius, created an alternative world. He had received the power of sight, premonitions, and had foreseen that a great evil would cause the Earth to go into a state of dormancy. In order to protect his family line, he used the ancient magics to create a timeless void. He molded it to resemble the royal palace, complete with all of the palace's attributes. I am sure you noticed the smaller buildings surrounding the palace. These are the guests and servants' quarters. He also added all the gardens." "Okay, that answers one question. How long are we going to remain in Elysian?" Rei asked, repeating Hotaru's question. "Until the 30th century. Oh look, Serena is waking up," Darien said, changing the subject. They all looked down and saw their princess stirring on the bench. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and was startled by everybody watching her. "Did we save Earth?" Serena uttered, sitting up. Smiling, Darien replied, "Yes, honey. Do you feel all right? Your powers were severely depleted." "I am fine. You needn't worry," she said.  
  
"Do you know where we are, Serena?" Princess Michelle asked. Serena looked at the surroundings, remembering the place from her dreams, her past. So, we will live at the Elysian Palace until the 30th century. Interesting. Wait, we're in a timeless void. That means I'm going to remain 2 months pregnant for forever! Something tells me that the others are bound to notice my weak spells and mood swings. Great! "Serena? Are you okay?" Amara queried, looking at Serena with concern. Waking from her reverie, Serena replied, "I am fine. Oh, Michelle, we are at the Elysian Palace. I mean, a timeless void designed to look like the palace, but no time will pass. Also, while we live in luxury here, those on Earth will go into a state of dormancy, never to awaken until the 30th century, which is when we will return to Earth and time will start up again." "Wow!" was the chorused response of the generals, scouts, Rhys, Ashley, and Andrew. "How did you know all that? Darien just told us. Were you listening to his explanation?" Lita questioned. Serena smiled and answered, "Relax. I have been having those dreams, and I remember all about my past on the Moon." Rei spoke up, "We'll be here until the 30th century? Oy vey!" Everybody laughed.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been keeping me busy, and I started my very first job (not counting babysitting) not that long ago. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up; I'm suffering from severe writers' block! I can't decide how the scouts (minus Ami) and generals find out Serena is pregnant. If ya'll (yes, I'm a proud Texan, can't u tell?) have any suggestions at all, please email them to me (silver_crescent3000@hotmail.com) or put them in the review. Thanx, ~~ sc ~~ 


	10. Extremely IMPORTANT Author's Note

I am sad to say that I am stopping my story. I feel that it is not going the way I originally wanted it to. In my last post, I asked for ideas and now I am asking again. If I can think of a way to turn my fic around or someone emails me an idea, I will continue the story. Until that happens, I will be on hiatus. Thanx for putting up with me and being faithful readers.  
  
silver crescent 


End file.
